One Find Day In Winter
by panda and dragon
Summary: [FIRST FF DEBUTED SAGA] Off and Crack pair WooSuk,TaoRis/KrisTao,DaeJae,OnKey,JongNo,KyuSung,SeMin,HunKai,BaekYeol/Chanbaek,ARen,BangHim,ChenSoo,LuMin,JiKook...sebuah cerita antara persahabatan,cinta,ambisi,dan pengorbanan dari Sebuah drama musical menjadi kenyataan...tidak ada yang tahu sebuah Dongeng Tidur menjadi Kenyataan..[CHAPTER 8 UPDATE HADIR DENGAN UNAME BARU DAN AVA BARU]
1. Prolog

_**ANNYEONG HASEYO^^**_

_**CIA IMNIDA BANGAPTAAAAA *BOW***_

_**THATS MY FIRST FANFIC DEBUTED/?**_

_**NO BASH! NO PLAGIATOR!**_

_**YES FOR READ! FOR COMMENT! FOR LIKE! AND FOR FAVORITE! *dihajar #Abaikan**_

_**WKWKWK HAPPY READING**_

_**THATS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ!**_

_**Be Careful Guys... 'Cause...**_

_**BANYAK TYPO BERRTEBARAN! *ditendang**_

_**Creamy~~**_

Main Cast :

WooSuk (Woo bin x Jong Suk)

TaoRis (Kris x Tao)

DaeJae (Daehyun x Young Jae)

OnKey (Onew x Key)

JongNo (Jonghyun x Jino)

KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

SeMin (Se7en x Changmin)

Prologe…

Pengenalan tokoh :

Seme :

Kim Woo Bin

Dia adalah Pain Killer dengan membayangkan lawannya dia mampu membuat lawannya mati megenaskan dia adalah salah satu member dari Mind Force. Member tertinggi setelah Kris di Mind force. Mempunyai nama asli Kim Hyung Joong

Wu Yi Fan

Wu Yi Fan seorang Pain Rider atau lebih dikenal sebagai 'Pengendali Manusia' dengan hanya dengan melihat mata lawannya dia mampu mengendalikan lawannnya. Dia member paling tinggi diantara yg lainnya. Dia memiliki rambut blonde. Salah satu member dari Klan Mind Force yg irit berkespresi dan berbicara. Lebih sering dipanggil Kris

Jung Daehyun

Seorang touch reader hanya menyentuh lawannya sedetik saja lawannya akan merasa seperti terbakar dari dalam. Orang yang anti social ini adalah member yg paling muda di Mind Force

Lee Jinki

Bisa dibilang namja paling ramah diantara member Klan Mind Force lainnya dia seorang Pain Voice dimana membuat hanya dengan nyayiannya dapat membuat jiwa lawannya menderita. Member paling sangtae diantara Mind Force. Lebih sering dipanggil onew

Kim Jonghyun

Seorang namja dengan tekstur muka seperti Dinosaurus. Seorang Death Voice jika onew seorang pain voice maka jonghyun seorang death voice dimana ketika lawan mendengar suaranya saja maka lawannya akan mati ditempat

Cho Kyuhyun

Seorang namja berparas seperti malaikat namun memilika watak seperti iblis seorang Mind reader. Mampu membaca kelemahan dan seluruh biodata dan profil musuhnya hanya dengan melihat orangnya saja berbeda dengan Kris. Dia adalah maniak game diantara member di Mind force

Choi Dong Wook

Lebih sering dipanggil Se7en atau dibaca Seven ini. Bisa dibilang Play boy diantara lainnya. Seorang Death Talking hanya dengan berbicara membuat lawannya mati ditempat. Member paling tua sekaligus Leader dari klan Mind Force

Uke :

Lee Jong Suk

Pria dengan paras manis ini sesungguhnya sangat bakat di dunia acting hanya saja dia merupakan seorang yang pemalu. Namja ini terkenal dengan ketelitiannya.

Huang Zi Tao

Namja dengan kantung panda di matanya menambah kesan imut bagi pria satu ini siapapun akan luluh dengan bbuing bbuing andalannya. Dia dulu seorang Martial arts tapi karna kecelakaan yg merengut ke dua orang tuanya dan juga cedera di kakinya membuat dia tidak bisa bermain Wushu selamanya. Maniak panda, ice cream dan hal berbau brand 'Gucci'. Selain itu dia juga innocent

Yoo Young Jae

Namja yg sering disapa Young Jae ini adalah seorang Trouble Maker bersama partner in crime *dalam arti kata jail* bersama Changmin. 'Uke yg bisa dibilang genit' diantara lainnya. Sebenarnya dia ini seorang maknae tapi karna sifatnya yang satu ini gelar maknae lebih cocok disandang oleh tao

Kim Kibum

Lebih suka dipanngil Key. Terkenal dengan keangkuhannya seorang Diva sebenarnya dibalik sifat Angkuhnya itu dia sosok yang keibuan dan sedikit bawel

Kim Jong Woon

Lebih dikenal dengan mana yesung. Orang yg ramah baik berhati lembut. Pawangnya key jika sang Diva dalam masa cerewet mode on nya. Maniak hewan terutama kura kura

Cho Jino

Namja yg adorable. Sangat over proctective terhadap dongsaengnya sepupunya Tao dan ia tinggal serumah dengan tao. Dia menjadikan Yesung sebagai panutan menurutnya ketika yesung menyanyi dia mengeluarkan aura malaikat

Shim Changmin

Evil? cek, Seorang Food monster? Cek, Cute? Cek, childish? cek semua itu ada pada diri Shim Changmin namja yg evilnya terkenal di seluruh sekolah. Satu sekolah dengan jong suk,tao,young jae,jino,key,dan yesung yaitu Seoul Town High School

Seoul Town High school sendiri adalah sekolah berbentuk asrama yang terdiri dari berbagai departemen. jong suk,tao,young jae,jino,key,dan yesung dan changmin sendiri masuk dalam departemen Teater. Departemen yg bisa dibilang multi talent karna anak anaknya yang memilik segudang bakat. jong suk,tao,young jae,jino,key,dan yesung juga changmin masuk Departemen yang sama juga kelas yang sama hanya club yang berbeda Jong suk dan tao masuk club madding, yesung dan jino masuk club paduan suara, young jae bergabung dengan club dance dan key serta changmin memlih club memasak.

Selebihnya menyusullll soalnya castnya lumayan banyak-_,-v

"Kita akan ke seoul"

"Mwo? Kenapa data mereka tidak lengkap?"

"Gege Gweanchana?"

"pertanyaan yg bagus panda baiklah kali ini kita akan merayakan ulang tahun dengan Drama Musical dengan Thema….Forever One"

"Jongsuk geh data mereka juga tidak lengkap"

"Lama tak bertemu pangeran muda"

"AHH… Bagaimana Legenda Home Town!?"

"Seharusnya kau menampar balik lagi dia…"

"SILENT PLEASE!"

"eh..eh..eh tapi katanya akhir legenda itu sad ending?"

"A-apa mereka akan membenci kita mengingat kita adalah clan human force jika memang benar clan itu adalah clan manusia…?"

"Jika aku menjadi seorang putra Kim Jaejoong itu aku pasti akan membantai habis clan manusia itu mengingat mereka sudah 'membunuh' 'kedua orang tuaku'"

"Tunggu tadi kau bilang salah satu put-"

"Himchan apakah foto yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda ini adalah orang yang dibilang putra dari kedua clan tersebut?"

"Nde mereka menyebutnya 'Pangeran Muda' dan 'Pangeran Tertua' "

"MWO? APANYA YANG KEREN?"

"fix… orang yang sepertinya mengawal pangeran muda itu mirip Jimin… diantara kita semua hanya kalian ber-delapan yang sepertinya acuh atau jangan…jangan…."

"hn"

**TBC OR DELETED? SEMUA DITANGAN PARA READERS!**

**KHAMSHAMNIDA *bow***


	2. Beginning

**ANNYEONG HASEYOOOO**

**CIA KAMBEK *BACKGROUND POHON SAKURA/?***

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIATOR!**

**YES FOR LIKE FOR COMMENT AND FOR FAVORITE! #Ditendang**

**HAPPY READING GUYS~~~DONT READ IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI!**

**Be Careful Guys 'Cause~~**

**BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN! #Dibakar**

CUAP CUAP AUTHOR :

**AKU GAK NYANGKA BANYAK YANG SUKA PAIRING YANG DI FF KU INI HIKS HIKS *ELAP INGUS PAKE BAJU YESUNG* *DIRAJAM KYUHYUN* #ABAIKAN**

**BAIKLAH BIAR PARA PAIRING KITA MEMBALAS RIVIEW KALIAN *Pair : Author curang cuman ongkah ongkah kaki aja! | Author : psstt sudah sana hush hush***

**From Askasufa :**

**wow sepertinya seru mana cast yg lain hunkai jikook chanbaek aren chensoo lumin,  
btw mereka ini apa sih sbnarnya**

**Sehun : Thanks for review. saya sebenarnya adalah belahan jiwa kai *poker face* *Author sama pairing yg lain geleng-geleng/?***

**Kai : *blush* ishh makasih for review emang nih si author sukanya misterisan/? padahal jiwanya gak mendukung/?. tapi buat bocoran nih ya seluruh uke disini semuanya manusia dan si sehun suka ngerape aku diam diam! *pout***

**Sehun : hn but you like it *smirk* *Author pingsan ditempat***

**From dewicloudsddangko :**

**Hoho...couple2 pda ngumpul taoris,daejae n kyusung,next kilat min, keren nih , ditunggu ne! :)**

**Kyuhyun : bakal diupdate sebisa mungkin cepat **

**Yesung : IYA! makasih buat reviewnya nde! **

**From Kim Kyusung**

**woaaah...ada KyuSung, OnKey, KrisTao, JimKook *_*/\  
di FF ini pairing fav aku ada semuaaa  
bakal aku tunggu ini mah ff ya, hehehehe  
lanjuuut dong chingu**

**Onew : Jinjja kamu suka pairing onkey oh makasih makasih itu sudah hal yang biasa fans onkey memang tak tertandingi *sombong* *Author Sweatdrop/?***

**Key : hehe abaikan leader aneh itu makasih ya buat review^^**

**From Aswshn**

**TEBECEEEE, ditungguuu. Update kilat, semangatt!**

**Tao : Nde makasih ya ini udah di buat kok chapter 1 nya heheheh**

**Kris : bakal diusahain update kilat**

**sekian cuap cuap author wokeh!/?**

**Note : Kalimat yang dihitamkan artinya telepati**

**Creamy~~**

Author PoV

Suasana di seoul town high school ini lumayan lenggang karna sekarang sedang melakukan KBM atau lebih tepatnya baru masuk Jam Pelajaran pertama

At Teather Departement

"MWOYA!?" koor kompak seluruh murid yang berada di kelas karna pengumuman dari Taeyeon Songsaenim bahwa saat musim salju nanti sekolah tidak akan diliburkan oh itu kiamat bagi mereka semua kkk…

"Attention please" ucap Taeyeon songsaenim selaku wali kelas Departemen teater. Seketika kelas hening

"Sekolah memilih kebijakan ini karena musim salju tahun ini tidak terlalu parah seperti tahun lalu dan juga petugas keamanan dan lingkungan juga telah bertambah banyak." Ucap taeyeon. Terdengar helaan nafas dari murid muridnya itu kkk

"Walaupun kalian sekolah kalian akan tetap diberi keringanan jika di hari biasa kalian akan sekolah dari senin sampai jumat. Maka kalian boleh sekolah dari hari senin sampai rabu dengan perpanjangan istirahat bagaimana arraseo?" ucap taeyeon songsaenim. Yang disambut cengiran bahagia dari anak anak

"Taeyeon songsaenim tahun ini department kita kebagian untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolah yang ke 100. Kita akan melakukan apa songsaenim?" Tanya salah satu murid disana ber name tag 'Huang Zi Tao' dan disambut krasak krusuk dari para anggota kelas ah… mereka melupakan hal penting rupanya

"pertanyaan yg bagus panda baiklah kali ini kita akan merayakan ulang tahun dengan Drama Musical dengan Thema….Forever One" ucap taeyeon songsaenim

"MWO?" ucap seluruh anak di kelas

"Songsaenim yakin kah?" ucap seorang namja bernama 'Shim Changmin' dan seluruh anak dikelas membenarkan apa yang ditanyakan changmin

"Nde setelah dipikir pikir usia seratus tahun bukanlah disebut tua ataupun usia lanjut tapi lebih tepatnya keabadian. Dan satu kenapa songsaenim memlih itu karna selama ini kita telah menjadi satu kesatuan bagaimana kalian setuju?" ucap taeyeon panjang lebar

"NDE" kompak mereka

"nah sekarang kita diskusikan menurut kalian cerita apa yang patut kita pentaskan nanti?" ucap taeyeon songsaenim. Inilah yg paling mereka suka dari gurunya tersebut . gurunya yang satu ini mampu menciptakan suasana persahabatan daripada hubungan antar murid dan guru

"Bagaimana cerita tengtang snow white songsaenim?" ucap ren

"huu kau kebanyakan nonton Disney princess!" ujek young jae disambut gelak tawa seluruh murid dan juga taeyeon serta cemburut dari ren

"Kalau petualangan bagaimana songsaenim?" ide dari seorang shim changmin akhirnya ada sesuatu diotaknya selain makanan heheheh

"eum bagus juga tapi ini sudah biasa kita perlu sesuatu yang 'special' bagaimanapun nanti pasti ulang tahun sekolah yang ke 100 bukanlah hal yang biasa" ucap taeyeon songsaenim

"kalau gitu bagaimana cerita tengtang antara persahabatan,cinta,ambisi,dan pengorbanan?" ucap jong suk

"hmm ide yang bagus suk… tapi cerita apakah yang memenuhi criteria seperti itu?" ucap taeyeon songsaenim semuanya sibuk berfikir

"Ceritanya mirip twilight…" celetuk yesung

"hmm tapi yang ini lebih konflik dan sedikit dibumbui dongeng" komentar key

"Seperti cerita Beauty and the Beast tapi di cerita itu tidak ada konflik dan persahabatan" tandas Jino

"Cerita ini seperti memiliki kesan yang mampu membuat para penonton berdebar debar dan dipenuhi adrenalin" jelas key. Dan diangguki seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut

"AHH… Bagaimana Legenda Home Town!?" sentak tao tiba tiba

"hmm aku pernah mendengar kisahnya…" celetuk baekhyun

"nde Home Town adalah sebuah legenda dimana dulu katanya terdiri dari banyak clan clan yang salih bermusuhan hingga menyebabkan perpecahan sementara dua clan yang terkuat adalah clan Mind Force dan Blood Force" jelas si kutu buku D.O

"Hingga akhirnya clan tersebut memilih berdamai dan membangun sebuah kerajaan bernama home town dimana semua clan mendapatkan hak yang sama" jelas xiumin

"Tapi sebenarnya agar mereka berdamai karena adalah anak dari ketua clan masing masing ternyata saling jatuh cinta yaitu kim jaejoong dan jung yunho. Karna cinta mereka berdua lah klan ini dapat bersatu Jaejoong dari Mind Force dan Yunho dari Blood force" celetuk kai

"eitss sebelum kedua clan itu berdamai mereka melakukan Backstreet!" ucap Suho ceplas ceplos disambut gelak tawa dari penghuni kelas tersebut

"psst! Disitu letak friendshipnya pengawal mereka berdua Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum membantu mereka berdua agar bisa back street padahal siwon dan kibum sendiri adalah musuh bebuyutan dan saling bertengkar layaknya tom and jerry! Tapi akhirnya mereka saling mencintai" ucap jung kook maka tambah ributlah kelas itu karna suara gelak tawa oh… bahkan kai sekarang sedang jatuh terguling guling dilantai sambil memegang perutnya

"SILENT PLEASE!" ucap taeyeon songsaenim. Seketika kelas kembali hening

"eh..eh..eh tapi katanya akhir legenda itu sad ending?"young jae angkat bicara

"Nde karna ada clan lain bernama Human Force…dia katanya mewakili bangsa manusia.. dia menghasut Blood Force untuk memerangi Mind Forces namun ternyata mereka hanya mengincar anak dari yunho dan jaejoong menurutnya anak mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang besar. Karna Human Force adalah klan terendah dan paling lemah membuat mereka melakukan cara kotor seperti ini. Dan hasutan mereka berhasil mereka mampu mengalahkan Blood Force dan Mind Force namun Siwon dan Kibum berhasil membawa jaejoong yang tengah mengandung saat itu sayangnya yunho mati saat berperang… dan sisa sisa dari kedua clan tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak…" ucap himchan sambil membaca sebuah situs perpustakaan yang terkenal diseoul dan membaca artikel tersebut

Mendadak suasana tiba tiba mencekam

"A-apa mereka akan membenci kita mengingat kita adalah clan human force jika memang benar clan itu adalah clan manusia…?" ucap tao tergagap gagap

"ahh itu cuman sebuah Legenda layaknya _urbang legend _cerita ini hanya dongeng tidur" ucap kai mencoba mencairkan suasana padahal dia sendiri rasanya ingin menangis saat di posisi Jaejoong

KRETEK~

Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi patahan pensil memecah keheningan itu…

"Jika aku menjadi seorang putra Kim Jaejoong itu aku pasti akan membantai habis clan manusia itu mengingat mereka sudah 'membunuh' 'kedua orang tuaku'" tiba tiba terdengar suara sehun dan mereka tidak menyadari tatapan penuh benci dan kesedihan yang mendalam dari sorot matanya yang tajam

"…" mereka semua terdiam bahkan diantara mereka ada yang menahan air mata siapa yang tidak tahu Legenda Home Town sebuah legenda yang disebut pembantaian dan banjir darah… sebuah kisah cinta yang pupus akibat ego makhluk bernama manusia membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri

"WOW! Ada berita panas!" tiba tiba ucap himchan heboh… ah aku lupa member tahu kalian bahwa himchan itu orangnya up to date…

"Apa?" Tanya jungkook?

"Ini sebenarnya artikel lama dari tahun pembuatannya kita bahkan sekolah ini belum dibangun!" Jelas himchan menggebu gebu

"MWO? APANYA YANG KEREN?" ledek baekhyun.. kkk menurutunya himchan selalu up to date nah sekarang dia membaca Koran 'lampau'

"Di artikel ini terdapat beberapa potongan gambar dan mereka yakini adalah anggota terakhir dari Clan Blood Force…. Katanya ada salah satu Putra dari Jaejoong dan Yunho!" ucap himchan dan membuat mereka shock setengah mati…

"Tunggu tadi kau bilang salah satu put-" ucap ren terpotong karna

"Nde! Bukankah saat peperangan itu terjadi Wu Yi Fan sudah lahir dan Wu Shi Xun masih dalam kandungan?Artinya ada anggota terakhir yang menjaga yi fan dan itu pasti member terakhir dari clan Mind Force" ucap himchan sambil meng-send artikel tersebut ke seluruh temannya yang ada di kelas itu tak terkecuali termasuk taeyeon songsaenim

"Himchan apakah foto yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda ini adalah orang yang dibilang putra dari kedua clan tersebut?" Tanya kai

"Nde mereka menyebutnya 'Pangeran Muda' dan 'Pangeran Tertua' " jelas himchan

"kalau dilihat secara teliti dia mirip sehun?" ucap kai

"Nde! Orang ini juga mirip Yoonguk?" ucap himchan tak kalah semangat

"Ketiga orang ini mirip lay,chanyeol dan luhan" ucap xiumin diangguki oleh suho dan baekhyun

"orang yang sedang membeli apel itu…tekstur dan postur mukanya mirip chen…" ujar d.o

"Ini sama persis dengan Aron hanya saja gaya rambutnya yang beda" ucap Ren

"fix… orang yang sepertinya mengawal pangeran muda itu mirip Jimin… diantara kita semua hanya kalian ber-delapan yang sepertinya acuh atau jangan…jangan…." Ucap jungkook terhenti karna terdengar suara ketukan pintu

TOK~

TOK~

TOK~

"Masuk ah annyeong Leeteuk Songsaenim" ucap taeyeon melihat leeteuk guru bidang kesiswaan masuk kelas mereka

"Ah sedang mempersiapkan Ulang Tahun Sekolah ya?" Tanya leeteuk keseluruh anak anak

"NDEEEE" ucap sekelas kompak

"Ah saya datang kemari membawa siswa transferan dari China kalian silahkan masuk" ucap leeteuk menghadap ke pintu masuk

Tiba tiba masuklah ke-7 namja yang memiliki paras rupawan mengundang jeritan dari para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke

"Annyeong Haseyo Woo Bin imnida" ucap woo bin membungkuk

"Annyeong Haseyo Kris imnida" ucap kris sambil membungkukan badanya

"Daehyun imnida" ucap orang ini sedikit dingin

"ANNYEONG HASEYO JOUNEN ONEW IMNIDA! BANGASEUMIDA!" ucap onew sambil membungkukkan badannya 90° dengan semangatnya

"Annyeong haseyo jonghyun imnida" singkat jonghyun

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap kyuhyun sambil sedikit mengeluarkan 'smirk andalannya'

"SE7EN imnida" sambil meng-'wink' kearah yeoja yeoja yang sudah mimisah hebat err… benar benar sesuatu yang kacau/?

"kalian bisa duduk dibelakang sana dan untuk dan untuk Daehyung-ah kau duduk bersama young jae…youngjae angkat tanganmu*supaya daehyun tau youngjae yang mana* " ucap taeyeon

"Annyeong Yoo Young Jae iminida" ucap young jae,,, sambil member senyum sejuta watt miliknya well… rupanya young jae mengincar daehyun

"Aku tidak suka uke yang genit,ganjen,dan matre sepertimu aku lebih menyukai uke tipe tao jino juga jong suk" ucap Daehyun singkat,jelas,padat dan menusuk… sepertinya dia mengabaikan jino membelakkan suk yang hampir keselek saat mencomot snack punya changmin Tao yang tersedak minumannya sendiri sehingga mengenai baju krystal. Dan Young Jae yang pipinya memerah menahan malu dan marah mendengar daehyun tadi… setelah itu daehyun sendiri langsung memasang headseat nya dan menutup matanya seolah olah dia tidak mau diggangu

**"lama… tidak bertemun shi xun kau tumbuh dengan cepat rupanya"**

**"hmm ya yifan geh tapi karna artikel bodoh itu identitasku dan mungkin identitasmu mungkin terbongkar'**

**"hn"**

"eum songsaenim permisi sebentar nde" lalu taeyeon pun menghilang berjalan keluar kearah ruang guru bersma leeteuk

PLAK~

Terdengar tamparan dan itu berasal dari Krystal! Krystal menampar tao!

"Kau pikir bajuku ini sama dengan punya mu hah? Bajuku ini terbuat dari kain yang mahal tau kau tau bahkan seluruh harta keluarga 'HUANG' tidak mampu membayarnya!" sentak krystal

"Mi-mianhae krystal-ah a-aku akan membersihkannya" ucap tao lirih oh bisa dipastikan liquid bening itu mengalir di pipinya

"MWO? Membersihkan kau bilang dasar anak tidak tau diuntung…" ucap krystalingin menampar tao lagi tapi tangan kanannya ditahan oleh Kris ingat kris!

"kau ini seoramg yeoja tapi bertindak seolah kau penguasa bahkan dalam sekali jentik aku bisa mendepakmu dari sini" ucap kris menusuk

"Yak siapa kau hah? Berani sekali menggertakku" – krystal memberontak padahal nyalinya sudah ciut

"aku tuan Wu noona 'Jung' yang terhormat" ucap kris membuat krystal membeku seketika oh jadi ini orang yang menanam 80% saham di perusahaan papanya 'matilah aku' itu yang terlintas di pikiran krystal bukan itu saja dia bahkan menggendong tao ala bridal style! Catat! Bridal style! Oh benar benar kelakuan yang di luar dugaan!

**TO BE COUNTINED!**

**Next Chapter :**

"Huang Zi Tao awas kau…"

"Aku menghawatirkanmu"

"My Soojungie…~"

"MATILAH KAU!"

"Keluarga huang itu orang baik…."

"nyawa dibawar nyawa…"

"Kenyataanya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan 'para malaikat-malaikat kecilku'"

"Pegang aku jika tidak ingin jatuh"

"Bibirmu….."

"Ckk mau bermain-mian hmm?"

"YAK OH SEHUN MENGAPA KITA BISA TERJEBAK DI RUANG OLAHRAGA ARGHHH"

"Gomawo baby"


	3. Meet and Something?

**ANNYEONG HASEYO **

**OWE KAMBEK LAGI NICH WKWKKWWK**

CUAP CUAP AUTHOR :

**SEPERTINYA PARA READER SEMAKIN BINGUNG DAN MENERKA NERKA YA WKS FF INI SENGAJA TIDAK DIBERIKAN KILAS BALIK KARNA PADA PEMENTASAN DRAMA MUSIKAL NANTI *YANG BELUM TAHU BACA CHAP 1* ALURNYA TIDAK SENGAJA SAMA DENGAN ALUR KISAH MEREKA NANTI HEHEH**

**SO MARI KITA BALAS RIVIEW KALI INI AUTHOR YANG BALAS KARNA PARA PAIRNYA LAGI TRIPLE DOUBLE TRIPLE DOUBLE TRIPLE DOUBLE TRIPLE DOUBLE TRIPLE DOUBLE DATE-_,-**

**FROM WOOSUK AND TAORIS SHIPPER :**

**WOOSUK KYAAAA JARANG JARANG ADA FF WOOSUK WAJIB LANJUT THORRRRR EH AKU UDAH LIAT TWITTER MU LOH/? TERNYATA KAMU CUTE JUGA WKWKW**

LANJUT MESTI WAJIB DAN LEBIH PANJANG AKU PENASARAN NIH

**AUTHOR : IYA EMANG JARANG SANGAT JARANG MALAHAN/? IYA PAK SAYA AKAN MELANJUTKANNYA TAPI INI BUKAN WAJIB MILITER KAN PAK/? OH BAPAK STALKER YA/? WKWKW IYA PAK INI DIUSAHAKAN PANJANG HIKS. BAPAK PENASARAN? AUTHOR JUGA PENASARAN *seketika hening***

**FROM dewicloudsddangko :**

**Next thor! :)**

**AUTHOR : INI SUDAH LANJUT DEWI^^**

**FROM Aswshn :**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA KRYSTALLLLLLLLLLL JAHAT BANGETTT-_- lanjut deh thor, greget tau ga. tapi seneng deh Kris mulai deket amat Tao wkwk. update kilat ya thorrrrrrrr, ssemangatt!**

**AUTHOR : DISINI AKAN DICERITAKAN KENAPA KRYSTALNYA JAHAT KOK...IYA INI SUDAH LANJUT? GREGET? APAKAH KE GREGETANMU MENYEBABKAN SEMPAK SOOMAN MELAYANG? *Dirajam. AH SAYA JUGA LUMAYAN BUAT KOLEKSI DOUJIN SAYA HAHAHAH #Ditampol MAAF SAYA NGGAK PUNYA KEKUATAN SEPERTI CHEN/? TAPI BAKAL DIUSAHAKAN CEPET UPDATE WOKEH/?**

**FROM Askasufa :**

**ah itu kenapa sehun bisa pisah dg gege2 nya sih, kyaaaa lanjutkan aigooo masih awal tp hmpir terbongkar, kalo itu koran lama itu berarti umur mereka sanagt tua yah astaga tampan2 tp tua hahaha**

**AUTHOR : NAH ITU MASIH MISTERI/? CLUENYA ADA SAAT DRAMA MUSICAL NANTI. IYA BARU AWAL YA WKWKWK IYA SAKING TAMPANNYA AUTHOR PENGEN MAKAN CABE/? THANKS FOR RIVIEW^^**

**FROM GaemClouds :**

**Jngan2 pra uke itu reinkarnasi uke sblumnya ya? :O  
suka castnya, yunjae , kyusung se7min couple favoritku kkkk  
Bnyakin kyusubnya dong XD**

**AUTHOR : NGGAK KOK MBAK E MEREKA BUKAN REINKARNASI KKK IYA AKU JUGA SUKA KYUSUNG/?... BANYAKIN KYUSUNG? HMM *mikir mode on***

**FROM Maya22 :**

**LANJUTT...#teriak bareng daejae**

**AUTHOR : KOMPAK BANGET ETJIEEEEEE IYA SIPSIP JANGAN JANGAN MAYA INI ANAKNYA DAEJAE YA *O***

**FROM Putri2434 :**

**Ini ff nya bikin binggung banget sumpah '-'V terlalu banya cast nya sih ._.  
Dan kenapa kyusung moment nya belum ada -.- aku nunggu2 couple kyusung tau :D  
Aku penasaran sma kelanjutannya... jdi sisa dari 2 clan itu msh ada dan mereka itu yg jdi muridnya kan?*gkhapalsemuanamanya* cepet lanjut ya ! Fighting !**

**AUTHOR : SAYA SEBAGAI AUTHOR GAJE MEMANG HARUS MEMBINGUNGKAN PARA READERNYA *DIRAJAM SAMA READER* IYA KENAPA NGGAK ADA KYUSUNG TERNYA KYUSUNGNYA LAGI LEMONAN JADI BELUM BISA MUNCUL/? #Abaikan SAMA AUTHOR JUGA PENASARAN SEHINGGA MEMBUAT KAI MAKIN ITEM/? IYA BETUL MEREKA ADALAH KETURUNAN TERAKHIR DARI KEDUA CLAN TERSEBUT IYA INI SUDAH LANJUT MAKASIH^^**

**FROM Lele Clouds :**

**Sepertinya akan ada banyak konflik  
ya kan ?**

**AUTHOR : IYA HEHEHE **

**FROM Cloudsdevil :**

**Kyusung kurang banyak**

**AUTHOR : TENANG AJA CHAPTER DEPAN AKAN ADA KYUSUNG**

**WAH PADA BANYAK MINTA KYUSUNG MOMENT YA HEHEH CHAPTER DEPAN ADA KYUSUNG KOK HEHEHEHE**

**IF NOT LIKE YAOI DONT READ MY FANFIC!**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIATOR NO FLAME**

**YES FOR READ FOR LIKE FOR RIVIEW AND FOR FAVORITE**

**Be Careful Guys...**

**'Cause BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN #Dirajam**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**CREAMY~~~**

Previous Chapter 1 :

_PLAK~_

_Terdengar tamparan dan itu berasal dari Krystal! Krystal menampar tao!_

_"Kau pikir bajuku ini sama dengan punya mu hah? Bajuku ini terbuat dari kain yang mahal tau kau tau bahkan seluruh harta keluarga 'HUANG' tidak mampu membayarnya!" sentak krystal_

_"Mi-mianhae krystal-ah a-aku akan membersihkannya" ucap tao lirih oh bisa dipastikan liquid bening itu mengalir di pipinya_

_"MWO? Membersihkan kau bilang dasar anak tidak tau diuntung…" ucap krystal ingin menampar tao lagi tapi tangan kanannya ditahan oleh Kris ingat kris!_

_"kau ini seoramg yeoja tapi bertindak seolah kau penguasa bahkan dalam sekali jentik aku bisa mendepakmu dari sini" ucap kris menusuk_

_"Yak siapa kau hah? Berani sekali menggertakku" – krystal memberontak padahal nyalinya sudah ciut_

_"aku tuan Wu noona 'Jung' yang terhormat" ucap kris membuat krystal membeku seketika oh jadi ini orang yang menanam 80% saham di perusahaan papanya? 'matilah aku' itu yang terlintas di pikiran krystal bukan itu saja dia bahkan menggendong tao ala bridal style! Catat! Bridal style! Oh benar benar kelakuan yang di luar dugaan!_

==========Chapter 2==========

**CREAMY~~~**

Author PoV

At Theater Departement

Seluruh kelas mendadak hening bahkan ada yang memotret muka sang 'Queen' sekolah yang terlihat begitu ketakutan jarang jarang pikirnya bahkan para kaum fujoshi dan fudanshi sudah memotret dan memvideo saat Kris dengan tingkah heroicnya tadi dan juga err… menggendong tao

"Huang Zi Tao awas kau…" ucap krystal sambil menggeram

"Krystal gweanchana?" ucap seseorang namja ralat yeoja ber name tag 'Amber'

"Ckk… bukankah kau sama saja dengan tao sama sama menyusahkan orang lain" sinis Krystal

"…" Amber pun terdiam

"Aku menghawatirkanmu" ucap amber dengan tenang walaupun ulu hatinya sakit

"Ckk….PENJILAT!" ucap krystal emosi dengan teriakan yang cukup besar… andai taeyeon songsaenim mendengarnya krystal sudah pasti diberi nilai A+ untuk materi bidang vocal yaitu 'High Pitch' dan juga E- untuk tata karma dan sopan santun *ditabok*

"Aku merindukanmu…." Ucap amber sambil berjalan keluar tapi terputus saat dia sudah berada diambang pintu

"My Soojungie…~" lanjut amber menekankan suara pada kalimat 'Soojungie' lalu amber keluar menghilang entah kemana

"amber liu…." Ucap krystal medesis…

"MATILAH KAU!" lanjut krystal murka….

amber dan tao adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan dan dianggap sebagai anak sendiri oleh keluarga Jino… sebenarnya amber jatuh hati pada krystal… tapi dia memendamnya… sebenarnya krystal tidak seperti ini orangnya ya dulu dia anak yang manis sampai suatu hari…

_Flashback On_

"Soojungiee kita main yuk! Sama amber jiejie" – ucap bocah kecil berumur 6 tahun bernama tao dengan senyum polosnya

"Ahh…anniyeo soojungie mau diajak appa jalan jalan"ucap seorang bocah yang dipanggil soojungie

"yasudah gweanchana aku akan ke rumah amber jie jie sendirian" ucap tao dengan kekehannya

"Yasudah bye bye soojung~" ucap tao

"bye bye panda..." ucap soojung

10 years later…

Soojung yang habis pulang sekolah berlari kearah taman karna dengar suara orang sesegukkan taman melihat ibunya menangis bersama amber yang berusaha menenenangkan ibunya

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka ternyata kakeknya tao lah yang merencanakan pembunuhan appanya krystal dan kakaknya Jessica hiks" ucap eommanya krystal

"Ikhlaskan sajalah ahjumma… aku yakin semua ini takdir yang sudah direncanakan tuhan" ucap amber

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada tatapan nyalang yang berasal dari krystal ahh… ralat sepertinya hanya eoomanya soojung yang tak tahu karena amber melihat krystal berlalu dengan tangan mengepal kuat

Semenjak saat itu krystal sangat membenci tao dia begitu bahagia saat mendengar kedua orang tua tao meninggal dan melihat tao dengan pakaian pasien duduk bersimpuh di tengah kedua nisan orang tuanya saat hari pemakaman..ya tao mengalami cedera parah di kakinya

"Baba…hiks…Mama….hiks…mengapa kalian meninggalkan aku begitu cepat hiks…" ucap tao sambil menangis pilu siapapun yang melihatnya pasti sangat sedih dan turut prihatin

"Keluarga huang itu orang baik…." Ucap amber pada krystal saat ia melihat krystal hanya melihat orang orang dan tao yang menangis disana

"hmm…" balas krystal acuh

"nyawa dibawar nyawa…" ucap krystal lirih yang bahkan tidak dapat terdengar tapi dia salah amber mendengar semuanya bahkan melihat semuanya melihat krystal yang sengaja menjual seluruh harta kekayaan tao dan menjebak babanya tao untuk menandatangani surat itu dengan tipu muslihatnya…amber melihat krystallah yang merusak rem mobil saat keluarga huang ingin rekreasi ke taman hiburan…. Ya amber melihat semuanya….

_Flashback Off_

"Kenyataanya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan 'para malaikat-malaikat kecilku'" ucap amber lirih

At Taoris place

Tao masih setia membelalakan matanya saat kris mengendongnya ohh panda kita terkejut hingga waktu yang lama kkk

"Pegang aku jika tidak ingin jatuh" ucap kris membuyarkan keterkejutannya tao/?

Tao PoV

"Pegang aku jika tidak ingin jatuh" ucap kris gege hingga membuat ku tersadar dari alam lain *Abaikan

"Nde ge mianhaeyo" ucapku sambil merangkulkan tangannku di leher nya ughh kurasa pipiku memanas..

Tunggu dulu… tadi gege bilang apa? Pegang aku jika tidak ingin jatuh berarti aku ada di….

"KYAAAAAAA LEPASKAN AKU HUWEEEE JINO GEHHH" ucapku histeris karna baru menyadari karna dari tadi aku berada digendongan seorang pria tampan ah coret pria mesummmm ToT

Kris PoV

"KYAAAAAAA LEPASKAN AKU HUWEEEE JINO GEHHH" ucap anak panda ini histeris

"YAK! Bocah panda tetap diamlahhh" ucapku sedikit meninggi

"Hiks…SHIREYO TURUNKAN AKUUUUU" ucap bocah panda ini ckk menyesal aku menolongnya tadi selain bawel dia juga cerewet eh? Ah sudahlah *A: kris bawel sama cerewet bukannya sama ya? | K:menurut kamus gua itu beda *cool face* | A: ckkk*

Heishhh bocah panda ini masih kekeh bahkan dia melakukan sedikit pemberontakan/? Sehingga membuat badanku kehilangan keseimbangan dan

BRUK~

Terjatuh….

Heish 'PABBOYA PANDA!'

Author PoV

"ouch… appo ughh" ucap tao saat dirinya terjantuh membentur lantai duluan dan dengan posisi kris yang jatuh diatasnya menambah beban rasanya tulangnya mau patah saja

Tunggu…..Diatas? dan tao semakin membelalakan matanya saat kris menatap intes dirinya

"Ehm kris sunbaenim…." Ucap tao gugup melihat kris dari jarak sedekat ini membuat tao terpana ohh bahkan dia mampu melihat tatapan mata kris entah kenapa dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh didalam matanya seperti ada kesedihan yang mendalam….

"Gege…Lepaskan aku" ucap tao ciut saat melihat kris mempersempit jarak diantara mereka… apalagi tangan kris bergerak kearah wajahnya

"Matamu lentik….." ucap kris menyentuh mata sang panda, takut melakukan sedikit kesalahan yang mampu merusak makhluk ciptaan tuhan satu ini…

"Pipimu chubby" ucap kris menyentuh pipi tao dia bahkan mengusap aliran air mata yang bahkan masih basah itu…

"Bibirmu….." ucap kris mengelus bibir kucing milik tao terhenti karna….

Chup~

KRIS MENCIUM TAO! *author ber nosebleed ria/?*

"…Manis seperti orangnya"

Dan tao pun hanya bisa membeku ditempat… rona kemerahan menjalar dari pipi ke telinganya hingga

Duak!

Tao mendorong kris hingga terjembab sedikit membentur lantai ingat? Kris dan tao dalam posisi tertidur

Tao sebenarnya kasihan tapi melihat death glare dan smirk milik kris dia harus pikir dua kali

"Mianhaeyeo geh jeongmal mianhaeyo mianhamnida" ucap tao membungkuk 90⁰ hingga mempertontonkan bongkahan butt kenyal yang terjuntai dengan indahnya oh kris merasa adik kecilnya terusik *author gak mau menaikkan rating kyaaaaa #Digamparkris *abaikan * lalu tao berlari menjauhi kris secepat yang ia bisa

"Ckk mau bermain-mian hmm?" ucap kris seperti angin lalu… kris berdiri dan merapihkan serta membersihkan pakaiannya dari sedikit debu

"Panda yang manis" ucap kris tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila

**"selesai menggodanya?"**

Wah kris mendapat telepati dari sang adik tercinta Wu Shi Xun yang sekarang jadi Oh Sehun yah… Sehun dan Kris adalah kakak beradik sehun sang pangeran muda dan kris sang pangeran tertua mereka sengaja dibesarkan terpisah agar tak banyak orang lain yang curiga well meskipun ada sedikit persamaan

**"ah…aku lupa adikku menjadi clan blood force cukup melihat sesuatu yang cair maka kau bisa melihat tempat yang kau inginkan kkk" **ucapku kris jail

**"berbahagialah kau kalau sampai aku tidak menahan kai kurasa kau akan mendapat bogeman cantik darinya" **ucap sehun sedikit ketus

**"ah jadi dia jonginienya wu shi xun hmm kau punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih 'mate' "** ucap kris sedikit menggoda adiknya

Oh aku lupa member tahu sesuatu rupanya…. Wu Shi Xun dibesarkan di clan blood force bersama aron,jimin,yongguk,lay,chanyeol,luhan,dan chen. aron,jimin,yongguk,lay,chanyeol,luhan,dan chen sendiri adalah berdarah asli clan blood force mereka ditugaskan menjaga sehun. Ya kelemahan mereka adalah mereka tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang special dan berbeda dari yang lain seperti clan Mind Force. Blood force hanya mengandalkan otak dan sedikit keahlian dibidang kesehatan, mantra dan cair…

**"Diam kau Wu Yi Fan"** ucap sehun menyebut nama asli kakak kandungnya. Kris terkekeh jika sehun sudah neyebut nama aslinya tandanya dia dalam marah mode on

**"Baiklah adikku sayang kkk"** ujar kris lalu dengan seenak giginya yang tonggos coret dengan seenak jidatnya kris memutuskan telepati nya… lalu berjalan stay cool seperti biasanya dan sifatnya/?

At other place

Sehun PoV

"YAK OH SEHUN MENGAPA KITA BISA TERJEBAK DI RUANG OLAHRAGA ARGHHH" ujar seorang namja berkulit tan eksotis dengan keringat mengucur dari badannya bibirnya yang megap megap dan rambutnya yang acak acakan akibat ulahnya sendiri yang kita ketahui bernama kai dia jatuh merosot dan peluh dahinya menurun dari mata menuju hidung lalu bibir berhenti sebentar dan menuju leher jengjang sang pemilik nama 'Kim Jongin' tidak menyadari tatapan lapar dari seorang poker face bernama oh sehun dia berani bertaruh kalau bibir kissable itu pasti sangat enak untuk dilumat/? *A: istighfar hunnn ISTIGHFAR! ;A; | Sehun : ckk pabbo | A : *pundung* * arghhh sial jika saja guru pabbo itu tidak menyuruhku dan kai menyuruh membersihkan ruangan perlengkapan olahraga dan si naga tiang bodoh itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu dan aku terpaksa menguncinya dari luar dan membuat ruangan ini kedap suara dengan ilmu sihirku. Pasti aku tidak akan terjebak dan harus menahan mati matian agar adikku tetap tidur…

Eh tanpa kusadari dia dengan enak tidur dilantai kk memang sih saat latihan drama kita duduk lesehan tapi tetap saja lucu saja melihatnya apalagi ekspresinya tertidur seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya sungguh menggemaskan aku memotretnya dengan camera high pixcel yang ada di hpku dan ku jadikan wallpaper hp ku. Entah karna apa ada sesuatu yang membuatku mendekat padanya bajunya yang basah oleh keringat benar benar menjiplak lekuk tubuhnya…kkekkke salahkan dirimu yang mudah sekali kepanasan Kim Jongin

Aku mulai merapal mantra yang membuat kai terus tertidur sampai aku mencabut mantranya setelah selesai aku mulai sedikit menindihnya dengan hati hati hati membuka kancing bajunya sedikit demi sedikit tinggallah pakain slevless milik kai dan sedikit perlahan kubuka bajunya

TARA~~~/?

Kai sudah topples demi apapun kai sedang topless! Oh nipplenya yang menggoda pinggangnya yang ramping wow dan tanpa babibu lagi sehun langsung melumat bibir itu memberi tanda pada kepimilikkan dileher lalu….

SKIP READER AUTHOR ANGKAT TANGAN ToT #DibakarHunkaiShipper

Author PoV

30 Minutes Later~~

"Gomawo baby" ucap sehun sambil mengecup kilat bibir kai yang sudah terlihat agak membengkak dipakaikannya baju kai… tidak ada yang tau apakah sehun sudah sampai ke tahap 'itu' atau sekedar foreplay saja hanya author tuhan sehun dan kucing lewat yang tau/?

At other place

Head master room

TOK TOK TOK~

"masuk!" ucap seorang laki laki paruh baya dia adalah lee soo man kepala sekolah seoul town high school

"Annyeong Soo Man haraeboeji" ucap leeteuk dan taeyeon songsaenim

"ah masuk taeyeon ah leeteuk-ah" ucap sooman dengan senyum ramahnya

"ada apa haraeboeji memanggilku?" ucap taeyeon dan leeteuk hanya mengganguk

"Jadi begini…."

At theater place

Jong suk PoV

Ah aku kesepian disini belum lagi tao dan kai ahh aku kangen dengan celotehan mereka kk..lagipula aku merasa sangat merinding karna seperti ada yang mengawasi gerak gerik ku apalagi taeyeon songsaenim dan leeteuk songsaenim belum kebali entah mengapa aku sedikit cemas. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar kelas aja mencari udara segar…

Aku berjalan ke balkon sekolah melihat tao yang berputar putar sendiri ditempat/? Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya

"tao-er gweanchanayo?" ucapku sedikit cemas lalu dia membeku melihatku err dari tatapan matanya yang kosong membuat ku semakin khawatir

"HUWWEEEEEEE GEGE NAGA MESUM ITU MEREBUT FIRST KISS KU GEH HUWEEEEE" ucap panda jadi jadian itu aku hanya menghela napas tao menangis itu petaka bagiku/? Karna paling cepat 12 jam baru berhenti

"aigoo memang dia menciummu?" ucapku mencoba menenangkan panda liar satu ini/?

"NDE! Dia…dia eumm hanya menempelkan bibirnya kilat" oh aku berani bersumpah aku melihat semburat merah yang sangat kentara di pipinya

"itu tandanya dia tidak merebut first kiss mu panda ini seperti permainan pepero kiss arraseo?"

"ehm begitukah? Syukurlah…"terlihat sekali diwajahnnya dia sangat lega sekarang

"err gege permisi dulu nde?" ucapku berlalu karna aku bisa kena tingkah absurd panda satu ini hufft

Aku mulai berjalan dan melihat gedung OR sepi tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan disana mungkinkah kai dan sehun sudah dikelas? Ah akan ku check aku pun berlalu menuju kelas lalu aku melihat tiffany songsaenim sepertinya berkutat dengan file filenya…. Ah kasian juga

"Ah annyeong jong suk-ah" ucap tiffany

"ehm annyeong songsaenim mau kubantu?" tawarku

"ah syukurlah tolong kau cocokkan file file ini dengan file yang baru yang Kemarin tengtang formulir biodata yang kuberikan ke kelasmu ah aku buru buru sampai jumpa nde, pastikan tertapa rapih di ruang arsip jongsuk!" lalu tiffany songsaenim kabur entah kemana

"YAK ADA APA DENGAN PENGHUNI SEKOLAH HARI INI?" ucapku frustasi yasudahlah lanjut saja aku lalu

Masuk ruang arsip dan sedikit terkikik menlihat biodata salah satu saengku tao-er

Nama : Huang Zi Tao

TTL : Qingdao, 2 Mei 1993

Hobi : Makan ice cream

Soal 1 :

Apa yang paling kamu benci?

Hantu ofc!

Soal 2 :

Apa yang paling kamu suka?

Panda pastinya!

Soal 3 :

Apa yang ingin kamu wujudkan?

Aku ingin suatu saat nanti seluruh makhluk di alam semesat ini saling menyayangi^^

Ckk lucu juga sih melihat biodata panda satu ini ahh rasanya lucu sekali kkk

Nah saatnya untuk me-recover data data yang lain

"MWOOOO? APA APAAN INI?" ucapku terkejut

Catatan : biasanya sekolah di seoul suka memberi formulir biodata beserta pertanyaan untuk mengetahui kondisi psikis anak

**Next Chapter :**

"apa...apaan ini"

"maaf aku tersesat ingin ke toilet tapi malah tersesat disini"

"Kris Wu? noona sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu"

"YAK KIM JONGIN IGE MWOYA HAH?"

"Ehm bisakah kau tolong anak kucing itu daehyun-shi"

"dia mau belajar gitar?"


	4. Step by Step

**ANNYEONG CIA KAMBEK DENGAN KYUSUNUG HUNKAI DAN DAEJAE MOMENT~~~~**

**MUNGKIN CHAPTER INI PALING PANJANG JADI KITA LANGSUNG AJA BALAS REVIEW OKEH ^_~**

**From Kim Kyusung :**

**kkkkkk  
para Seme dateng semua :v  
awal ya aku ga ngerti jalan cerita drama ya yg dibahas...tapi perlahan aku ngerti, yeeey \(o)/**

**chap ini Kristao & hunkai, yg lain pada kemana ._.  
Pairing yg lain pada mendem yaaa, hehehe...next**

**Author : iya dateng semua hehehe,kamu mengerti aishhh padahal sudah dibuat segaje mungkin bukan mendem kak lagi pada mesra mesraan u,u ini sudah lanjut**

**From ruka :**

**wah, ceritanya seru **  
**sehun jadi pangeran muda :)**  
**tao kasian diomelin sama krystal tp untung ada kris yg ngebela :)**  
**next chapter jgn lama-lama ya, soalnya sepertinya bakal seru karena jongin dan sehun kekurung di satu ruangan hohoho**

**Author : jinjja? ah ku kira bakal gaje ffnya heheh iya untung yah saking untungnya jadi mengingatkanku pada ari untung/? ini sudah next kok hehehe**

**From Aswshn :**

**Kyaaaaa Kris perverttt bangettt! Panda ko lucu sih kamuuu?!**

Lanjut thorrr, update kilattt. Semangatt!

**Author : baru tau kris perveret? kamu kemana aja toh anak iya lucu saking lucunya pen author culik trus jadiin guling *Dibakar naga kris ini sudah lanjut nde pasti semangat! hehehehe**

**From ErmaClouds13 :**

**serrruuuuuu**

**makiiiinnn serrruu**

**huweee  
belum ada kyusung moment  
nya...**

pkoknya chap depan hrus ada kyusung,kalau bisa banyakin! #maksa XD

lanjuttttt thorrrr  
fighting \','/

**Author : duh jangan nangis erma bisa disangka penculikan ini. iya inih udah ada kyusungnya kok dan sudah lanjut**

**From ASkasufa :**

**Owalah sehun punya tentarax sendiri tho  
aigooo suujongie jdilah baii lagi karena amber menunggumu  
ahsgsywzdjk krisee kau telah mnodai pandaku  
ya tuhan sehunah apa yang ahshdhdhd kau lakukan terhadap uri jonginie  
aku tidk tau apa yg terjdi nnti wktu jongin sadar dn melhat semua tanda di tubuhnya itu**

**Author : iya dia punya pengawal sendiri...tenang aja krystal bakal balik lagi jadi baik dengan bantuan 'seseorang' hehe psst jadinya amber kelain hati loh ._.v.. hati hati sufa kau jangan seenaknya mengclaim tao *lirik key dengan pancinya/? + kris dengan naganya/?* yang sehun lakukan adalah... ya mari kita lihat di chapter ini heheheh**

**From Hunkailovers :**

**Jonginqw sudah ternoda oleh papi thehun huweekk :-( tp knpa adegan ncnx kgk diceritain? #plakk-_- . Lanjot thor**

**Author : mwo? papi thehun jangan bilang sehun adalah seorang ayah tampan beranak satu? #Plakk maaf qaq author belum berbakat bikin lemonan ;-; ini sudah lanjut**

**From maya22 :**

**kk kmu tau thor?#abaikan  
daejae mana thor? #nangis bombai  
kris mulai terpesona sama tao ternyata wkwkwk...#ketawa epil**

LANJUTTT...!#bawa kentongan

**Author : tidak mungkinnn kamu pasti pitnahhh young jae masih virgin ocidakkkk ;-; daejae ada di chapter ini qaq mwehehehe iya kris mulai terpesona sejak PANDANGAN PERTAMA~~~ AWAL AKU BERJUMPA~~~ *seketika hening ini sudah lanjut bu security .-.v**

**From yeclouds :**

**Sungie oppa kok belum ada sih...  
#pout  
Kyu oppa jd sedih, krna yesung oppanya blum ada. T-T #nangis bareng kyu oppa  
Chap dpn banyakin kyusung moment please...  
Lanjut ne..**

**Author : dichap ini sudah ada qaq jangan ngambek ;-; jangan percaya dengan tangisan epil itu kamu tahu mengapa ,ereka tidak muncul? itu karna kyu menculik yesung dari author tenang aja disini ada kyusung moment dibanyakin hmmm? *mikir mode on***

**SEKIAN CUAP CUAP AUTHORRRRR**

**IF NOT LIKE YAOI DONT READ MY FANFIC!**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIATOR NO FLAME**

**YES FOR READ FOR LIKE FOR RIVIEW AND FOR FAVORITE**

**Be Careful Guys...**

**'Cause BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN #Dirajam**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**CREAMY~~~**

Previous Chapter 2 :

_Aku mulai berjalan dan melihat gedung OR sepi tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan disana mungkinkah kai dan sehun sudah dikelas? Ah akan ku check aku pun berlalu menuju kelas lalu aku melihat tiffany songsaenim sepertinya berkutat dengan file filenya…. Ah kasian juga_

_"Ah annyeong jong suk-ah" ucap tiffany_

_"ehm annyeong songsaenim mau kubantu?" tawarku_

_"ah syukurlah tolong kau cocokkan file file ini dengan file yang baru yang Kemarin tengtang formulir biodata yang kuberikan ke kelasmu ah aku buru buru sampai jumpa nde, pastikan tertapa rapih di ruang arsip jongsuk!" lalu tiffany songsaenim kabur entah kemana_

_"YAK ADA APA DENGAN PENGHUNI SEKOLAH HARI INI?" ucapku frustasi yasudahlah lanjut saja aku lalu_

_Masuk ruang arsip dan sedikit terkikik menlihat biodata salah satu saengku tao-er_

_Nama : Huang Zi Tao_

_TTL : Qingdao, 2 Mei 1993_

_Hobi : Makan ice cream_

_Soal 1 :_

_Apa yang paling kamu benci?_

_Hantu ofc!_

_Soal 2 :_

_Apa yang paling kamu suka?_

_Panda pastinya!_

_Soal 3 :_

_Apa yang ingin kamu wujudkan?_

_Aku ingin suatu saat nanti seluruh makhluk di alam semesat ini saling menyayangi^^_

_Ckk lucu juga sih melihat biodata panda satu ini ahh rasanya lucu sekali kkk_

_Nah saatnya untuk me-recover data data yang lain_

_"MWOOOO? APA APAAN INI?" ucapku terkejut_

**_CREAMY~_**

===== Chapter 3 =====

Author PoV

"Ini mengapa astaga" ucap jong suk kaget apa yang diliatnya? Oh dia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan mari kita lihat

Nama : Kim Woo Bin

TTL : Korea Selatan, Juli 16 1989

Hobi : Taekwondo

Pend. Akhir : Junior High School

Sekolah Asal : International Art & Music High School

Soal 1 :

Apa yang paling kamu benci?

Nothing

Soal 2 :

Apa yang paling kamu suka?

Some one

Soal 3 :

Apa yang ingin kamu wujudkan?

Peacefull

"International Art & Music high school? Itu kan sekolah bagus bahkan masih kalah dengan Seoul Town High School" ucap jongsuk lirih

Nama : Kris Wu

TTL : China, November 6th, 1990

Hobi : Basket

Pend. Akhir : Junior High School

Sekolah Asal : International Art & Music High School

Soal 1 :

Apa yang paling kamu benci?

Jika seseorang menyentuh barangku tanpa izin

Soal 2 :

Apa yang paling kamu suka?

Ace 

Soal 3 :

Apa yang ingin kamu wujudkan?

I found my mate

"ternyata dia orang yang perfectionist tapi mate? Apa itu" ucap jongsuk menerka nerka sambil mecover data kris

Nama : Jung Dae Hyun

TTL : - , Juni 28 1993

Hobi : -

Pend. Akhir : Junior High School

Sekolah Asal : International Art & Music High School

Soal 1 :

Apa yang paling kamu benci?

Soal 2 :

Apa yang paling kamu suka?

Soal 3 :

Apa yang ingin kamu wujudkan?

My destiny

"apa….apaan ini" ucap jong suk dengan mata membulat layak d.o/? bagaimana tidak orang datanya gak lengkap wks *diraseng sasuke/?*

"dingin ya dingin tapi gak gini juga terlihat sekali bahwa dia ogah mengerjakannya huh" ucap jongsuk kesal

Nama : Onew

TTL : - , 14 Desember 1989

Hobi : Tidur

Pend. Akhir : Junior High School

Sekolah Asal : International Art & Music High School

Soal 1 :

Apa yang paling kamu benci?

Jika seseorang membuatku marah

Soal 2 :

Apa yang paling kamu suka?

Makanan yang berbau ayam

Soal 3 :

Apa yang ingin kamu wujudkan?

Menaklukan sesuatu yang tak dapat ditaklukan

"hmm apakah dia orang luar negri sehingga tidak punya marga? Heishh tapi wajahnya oriental sekali" ucap jongsuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya *author : KYAAAA KAWAIIIII #Abaikan*

Nama : Kim Jong Hyun

TTL : Korea Selatan, 8 April 1990

Hobi : Menyanyi & Bermain Piano

Pend. Akhir : Junior High School

Sekolah Asal : International Art & Music High School

Soal 1 :

Apa yang paling kamu benci?

Jika aku gagal dalam sesuatu

Soal 2 :

Apa yang paling kamu suka?

Menulis lagu

Soal 3 :

Apa yang ingin kamu wujudkan?

Menjadi penyanyi sekaligus pianis dan composer terbaik

"dia ingin menjadi musisi rupanya" ucap jongsuk senyam senyum sendiri *awas kesambet oppa/? #plak*

Nama : Cho Kyu Hyun

TTL : Seoul,3 Februari 1988

Hobi : Bermain Game

Pend. Akhir : Junior High School

Sekolah Asal : International Art & Music High School

Soal 1 :

Apa yang paling kamu benci?

Jika aku kalah main game 

Soal 2 :

Apa yang paling kamu suka?

Bermain Game

Soal 3 :

Apa yang ingin kamu wujudkan?

Menjadi Master Of Game! 

"datanya lengkap sih tapi gak game juga isinya huh" ucap jongsuk kesal *suka suka abangnya lah dek/? #DibuangJongsuk*

Nama : Choi SE7EN

TTL : -

Hobi : Mengatur siasat

Pend. Akhir : Junior High School

Sekolah Asal : International Art & Music High School

Soal 1 :

Apa yang paling kamu benci?

KALAH

Soal 2 :

Apa yang paling kamu suka?

PERANG

Soal 3 :

Apa yang ingin kamu wujudkan?

Menjadi panglima perang

"mwoya? Dia tidak punya hari ulang tahun? Heishh pabbo namja" ucap jonsuk kebingungan

At Other place

Theater department

Yesung mencoba berkenalan dan mencoba mempromosikan club paduan suara dia mulai berkenalan dengan namja yang sibuk dengan psp nya

Yesung PoV

ah aku mencoba mendekati orang yg bernama kyuhyun itu siapa tau dia pintar bernyanyi duh kok aku gugup begini jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta padanya tidak tidak tidak tidak boleh terjadi! Aku pun memantapkan hatiku mencoba mendekatinya "yesung fighting!" rapalku Mencoba untuk merilekskan diriku

"Chogiyo…*permisi" ucapku sedikit takut takut

"hn…" ucap namja itu seolah tidak peduli

"annyeong haseyo chounen kim yesung imnida" ucapku takut sekali sungguh auranya sungguh tidak mengenakkan

"hn…" ucapnya kali ini agak meninggi ya tuhan selamatkan aku ToT

"aku ingin menawarkan mu club paduan suara kyuhyun-shi" ucapku ciut lalu terdengar suara *game over*

"YAKKK! TAK BISAKAH KAU MENUNGGU KU SETIDAKNYA SAMPAI AKU SELESAI BERMAIN GAME LIHAT AKU KALAH KAN!" ucapnya membentakku sungguh aku terkejut karna baru kali ini ada yang membentakku

"m-mianhae…." Ucapku bergetar tiba-tiba dia mematung lalu apa aku tidak salah liat dia sedang menyeringai huweee authorrr jauhkanlah aku dari setan ini u,u *o..tidak bisa*

Kyuhyun PoV

"YAKKK! TAK BISAKAH KAU MENUNGGU KU SETIDAKNYA SAMPAI AKU SELESAI BERMAIN GAME LIHAT AKU KALAH KAN!" ucapku kesal karna aku kalah heish siapa sih orang yang menggangu iblis seperti ku *Akhirnya kyu lu ngaku juga #DIbakarKyuhyun*

"m-mianhae…." Ucap orang ini terbata astaga…. Aku menemukan seorang malaikat yeo…ah tidak dia namja! Demi tuhan dia namja dia memakai celana bukan rok *A: etjiee kyuhyun kesemsem sama yesung ahayde #DitimpukKyusungShipper*doe eyesnya pipinya yang cembung dan mata yang berkaca kaca itu menambah kesan bening dan bling bling lehernya yg jengjang benar benar menggoda bibir ranumnya sepertinya enak untuk dicicipii sungguh laki laki ini mengeluarkan pheromones yang kuat! Dan yeah kuputuskan dia akan menjadi mate ku hehehehe

"ekhem tadi kau bilang apa?" ucapku sok cool dengan sedikit senyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai hahah dia seperti anak kelinci yang terjebak di kandang serigala hahahah benar benar cute

"a-aku ingin mengajak mu ikut club paduan suara tapi jika kau tidak mau…" ucapnya lalu kupotong *kyu emang gak sopan yah/? #Diketekin*

"aku ikut!" ucapku cepat dia terkaget sepertinya

"tapi ada syaratnya" ucapku hehehehe

"apa?" ucapnya kebingungan ohh liat ekspresinya itu seakan minta dimakan!

"Kau…..harus mengajari bermain gitar" ucapku

"dia mau belajar gitar?" ucap orang bernama yesung

Author PoV

At Other Place

"tenanglah taeyeon-ah aku akan membantu mu" ucap sooman

"HARAEBAEOJIE BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG MEREKA AKAN MENJADIKAN ANAK DIDIKKU SEBAGAI SEORANG SLAVE" ucap taeyeon murka

"mereka bukan seorang slave taeyeon mereka…." Ucap sooman terhenti

"NDE MEREKA MEMANG SEORANG MATE DAN UNTUK MENGUATKAN KEKUATAN MEREKA. MEREKA BUTUH PELAMPIASAN NAFSU JANGAN PIKIR AKU TAK TAU BAHWA MEREKA SANGAT KASAR DIRANGJANG APALAGI KEDUA PANGERAN ITU SERTA SE7EN YONGGUK DAN DAEHYUN BELUM LAGI MEREKA AKAN MEMINUM CAIRAN MATE MEREKA…DAN RATA RATA SEORANG MATE HANYA BERTAHAN SAMPE 20 TAHUN LEE SOOMAN SHI!" sentak taeyeon menggunakan lee sooman shi menandakan dia marah besar….

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kita lihat ini…

_Flashback On_

Head master room

TOK TOK TOK~

"masuk!" ucap seorang laki laki paruh baya dia adalah lee soo man kepala sekolah seoul town high school

"Annyeong Soo Man haraeboeji" ucap leeteuk dan taeyeon songsaenim

"ah masuk taeyeon ah leeteuk-ah" ucap sooman dengan senyum ramahnya

"ada apa haraeboeji memanggilku?" ucap taeyeon dan leeteuk hanya mengganguk

"Jadi begini…." Ucap sooman seperti tersedak omongannya sendiri

"kalian masih ingat legenda Home Town?" ucap sooman

"nde haraeboeji bahkan nanti kita akan mementaskan drama itu dalam drama musical untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-100. Waeyo?" ucap taeyeon

"sebenarnya mereka masih hidup…" ucap sooman lirih

"masih hidup? Nuguseyo?" ucap taeyeon kebingungan

"kau baca ini" ucap sooman sambil memberikan gulungan kertas kayu mahoni yang sudah sangat usang terlihat ada beberapa bagian yang bolong isinya adalah:

**_Dilangit ini kita bertemu~_**

**_Sang cakrawala memisahkan~_**

**_Dua orang gagah berjalan beriringan~_**

**_Memecah kesunyian malam~_**

**_Beratus tahun ku menanti~_**

**_Akan ada kedamaian setelah prahara_**

**_Si busuk menghina yang lemah_**

**_Namun si gagah mengenyahkan si busuk_**

**_Hukum alam masih berlaku_**

**_Bagai roda berputar_**

**_Sang gagah menghilang_**

**_Bahasa cinta adalah bahasa penyatuan_**

**_Kau menemukan penyelamatmu_**

**_Penyelamatmu menemukan aku_**

**_Aku menemukan dirimu_**

**_Dirimu menemukanku…_**

**_Dilangit ini kita bertemu…_**

**_Sang cakrawala memisahkan…_**

**_…._**

"ini adalah syair atau puisi milik Akinari Chiba" ucap sooman

"lalu siapa itu akinari chiba?" ucap leeteuk

"dia seorang nenek yang terkenal dengan syairnya apa yang dia bayangkan akan terjadi atau menjadi kenyataan seperti syair ini…" jelas sooman sedikit menggantung

"maksudnya?" ucap leeteuk kebingungan

"ini adalah syair legenda home town….pertemuan jaejoong dan yunho lalu pembantaian itu serta kedua pangeran itu dan penyelamat itu serta meninggalnya yunho dan jaejoong" jelas sooman

"dari tahun pembuatannya terlihat 10 tahun sebelum legenda itu" ucap leeteuk

"ya dan pangeran serta si penyelamat itu masih hidup" ucap sooman

"MWOOOO? Bagaimana mungkin?" ucap taeyeon dan leeteuk kaget

"syair terbagi tiga gulungan yang pertama kakekku lee yang dulu memang masih kerabat kerajaan ditipkan oleh ini lalu gulungan kedua aku menemukannya di perpustakan milik International Art & Music High School dua minggu lalu saat mentransfer murid baru yang ada di kelas mu taeyeon shi" ucap sooman sambil memberikan gulungan kertas yang sama dengan gulungan pertama

**_Hari ini aku dan dia melihatmu dibawah sana_**

**_Sang gagah dan penyelamat dibumi_**

**_Melawan kekuatan sang kegelapan_**

**_Hati yang bersih menemukan dia dan si gagah_**

**_Pengorbanan besar demi perubahan besar_**

**_Taman firdaus menanti kalian_**

**_Aku dan dia disini menunggu mu_**

**_Untuk melakukan suatu hal yang berdampak_**

**_Jubah darah diganti derai air mata bahagia_**

**_Duka dalam dibalas canda tawa_**

**_Guguran daun menjadi awal musim semi_**

**_Kemankah si hati suci?_**

**_Janganlah menghilang sayang…_**

**_Aku menemukan dirimu_**

**_Dirimu menemukanku…_**

**_Dilangit ini kita bertemu…_**

**_Sang cakrawala memisahkan…_**

**_…_**

"maksudnya apa?..." taeyeon

"apakah kegelapan yang dimaksud human force?" leeteuk

"ya tapi ini lebih si ambisius" sooman

"akan terjadi peperangan antara si gagah dan si jahat dan si penyelamat mencoba membantu mereka tapi pengorbanan si hati suci ini akan memenangkannya… tapi resikonya dia akan menghilang begitu?" leeteuk

"tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dimaksud menghilang kalimatnya terlalu ambigu…." –sooman

"dan apakah si hati suci ini adalah si mate? Seseorang manusia berhati bersih dan mereka akan melakukan 'penyatuan' selama 48 jam" – leeteuk

"dan sang mate hanya bisa bertahan 20 tahun jangan bilang" taeyeon mulai dihinggapi pikiran buruk

"ya sang penyelamat dan pangeran itu ada di kelasmu dan mereka sudah menemukan matenya" – ucap sooman tegas

_Flashback Off_

"maka dari itu kita harus mencari sang cucu…."

At Other place

Youngjae PoV

Aku benar benar kesal sama si Daehyun itu saking sebalnya aku menabrak pohon

BRUK~

"Meow~"

Loh kan harusnya aku yang berteriak kesakitan tapi mengapa suara kucing yang kesakitan akupun melihat keatas dan aww ada anak kucing imut yang menggemaskan tapi dia tersangkut di pohon duh malah tinggi lagi aku gak sampai ughh kasihan sekali

Tiba tiba….aku melihat daehyun sedang berjalan kearah ku mintai tolong gak ya.. hah yasudah lah yang penting anak kucing itu selamat/?

"DAEHYUN –SHI!" ucapku sedikit berteriak dia mendekatiku sambil mengangkat satu alisnya sepertinya itu bahasa butuh artinya 'ada apa?'

"eum maukah kau mengambil anak kucing itu sungguh ini bukan untuk cari muka anak kucing ini memang sendirinya sudah ada di atas sana aku kasihan karna aku menyukai kucing aku janji tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu…hey yak hati hati!" ucapku panjang lebar terputus karna dia langsung memanjat dengan mudahnya lalu mengambil anak kucing itu ughh mengapa dia gampan sekali memanjat menyebalkan

"go-gomawo" ucapku terbata sambil mengambil anak kucing itu lalu menggendongnya

GREP~

Mwo apa dia memelukku ah anni lebih tepatnya dia merengkuh pinggangku oh kurasakan wajahku semerah tomat sekarang

"daehyun-shi" ucapku lirih entah mengapa sorot matanya meneduhkan…. Tiba tiba dia tersenyum demi tuhan dia tersenyum seorang Jung Daehyun si pangeran batu tersenyum aku berani bersumpah dia terlihat tampan sekali!

"maaf aku tersesat ingin ke toilet tapi malah tersesat disini… jadi sebagai imbalannya maukah kau menjadi tour guide ku?" ucapnya lembut ughh aku merasa bergetar sekarang

"nde…aku akan mengantarmu" ucapku gugup

"satu hal lagi jangan pernah ganjen ke seme lain karna…" ucapnya terhenti tiba tiba dia berbisik rendah di tellingaku "kau milikku selamanya jadilah milikku selamanya saranghae yoo young jae- ah" tadi dia bilang apa aku tidak salah dengarkan dan

BRUK~

aku pingsan didalam rengkuhan daehyun sambil tetap menggendong anak kucing tadi…

Key PoV

"YAK MANA SI KRIS MESUM ITU SEHUN JUGA KAU KEMANAKAN KAI HAH?" ucapku membabi buta

"kris aku tak tahu dan kai tertidur di gedung or setelah kami membereskan peralatan olahraga" ucap si albino itu singkat padat dan jelas

"cck"

Akupun keluar mencari tao dan jongin entah mengapa aku merasakan hal yang tak enak pada mereka berdua *oh mama key memang sudah terjadi 'apa apa' pada kedua anak mu yang cimit itu/? #DipasungKey* aku pun berpapasan dengan hyoyeon noona

"annyeong hyoyeon noona apakah tadi noona melihat tao jongin dan si tower cina itu ah maksudku kris"

"jongin ah aku khatir pada anak itu dia seperti orang linglung setelah keluar dari gedung or penampilannya pun acak acakan seperti orang habis melakukan this and that" ucap hyoyeon membuatku seketika membatu siall hanya sehun kemungkinan besar melakukannya awas kau telah berani menodai anakku

"kalau tao kulihat ia berlari kearah balkon seperti ketakutan" ucap hyoyeon apa? Si tower china itu berani melukai anakku awas saja kau kan kujadikan kau sosis bakar! *set emak key kalau lagi ngamuk serem amat.-.v*

"Kris Wu? noona sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu" oh aku hamper lupa kris kan anak baru hyoyeon noona mana tahu

"yasudah makasih ya noona annyeong" ucapku berlari mengabaikan hyoyeon noona yang berteriak memanggilku… ckk harusnya kau bersabar sedikit Kim Kibum karna maksud dari 'pernah mendengar nama itu' berdenotasi lain…

Kai PoV

Ada apa denganku ini mengapa aku terlihat sangat lelah sekali bajuku juga acak – acakkan rambut ku juga tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah bibirku terlihat membengkak aku bingung sekarang apalagi aku tak melihat sehun lalu tiba tiba aku melihat krystal dan gerombolannya mendekatiku apalagi ini

"YAK KIM JONGIN IGE MWOYA HAH?" ucap sulli hah? Aku bingung benar benar bingung

PLAK~

Tiba tiba sulli menamparku

**"DASAR** LAKI LAKI JALANG KAU BERANINYA MENGGODA SEHUN KU TAHU SEHUN CUMAN MILIKKU! GUYS HAJAR DIA!"

Tiba tiba krystal dan luna serta sulli mendekat ya tuhan selamatkan aku hiks entah mengapa relung hatiku sanga sakit jalang? Ya mungkin mereka benar aku tidak tahu siapa yang 'meniduriku' yah mungkin mereka benar aku jalang kotor dan pantas dihajar…

Dan aku tidak merasakan apa apa aku malah merasakan aku di gendong? Aku didalam gendongan siapa? Dari wanginya…jangan bilang oh tidak benar oh sehun

"jangan menyentuhnya sedikitpun atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya choi sulli. Dia tidak jalang aku yang melakukannya disaat dia terlelap dan aku melakukanya karna aku mencintainya dan aku bukan milikmu dan aku belum sampai pada tahap itu karna aku masih cukup gentle tidak mungkin aku merenut keperjakaan seseorang disaat dia belum siap" ucap sehun nafasnya memburu entah mengapa dia terlihat manly tampan gentle sekaligus sexy…eh apa yang kau pikirkan kim jongin dia telah merebut first kiss mu tapi entah mengapa jantungku berdebar apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia es ini?

**TO BE COUNTINED**

**CUAP CUAP AUTHOR :**

**KALI INI AUTHOR GAK AKAN MEBERIKAN NEXT CHAPTER KARENA JENG JENG AUTHOR AKAN MEMBERI SEBUAH KUIS HOHOHOHOHO KALIAN PASTI INGET DONG TOKOH AKINARI CHIBA YANG ADA DI CHAPTER INI SEPERTI KATA SOOMAN TADI DIA MEMILIKI SEORANG CUCU... DAN YANG PASTI BERNAMA AKINARI ... NAH KUISNYA ADALAH KALIAN MEMBUAT AKHIR SANG CUCU MAU JEPANG ATAU KOREA TERSERAH MISAL KALIAN NAMAIN ANIKARI MIYOUNG LALU NAMA PANGGILANNYA MIYO ATAU YOUNGIE NAH KALIAN SEBUTIN CIRI CIRI FISIKNYA DAN SIFATNYA LALU TULIS DIRIVIEW **

**CONTOH :**

*INI ADALAH KOMENNYA KALIAN*

KUIS CHAPTER 3 :

Nama : Akinari Shizuka

Pangilan : zuka

Gender : Cowok

Sifat : dingin dan pemalu

Fisik : rambut klimis, rahang tegas, hidung bangir, bibir merah pucat dan tipis, mempunya lesung pipit jidat lebar,tinggi serta kulit berwarna tan

**NAH NANTI SIAPA YANG NAMA SERTA IMAJINASINYA PALING MENARIK NAMA CUCU YANG ORANG ITU BIKIN AKAN AUTHOR MASUKAN KEDALAM CAST DAN DAPAT PULSA 10.000 *PULSA ELEKTRIK* HEHE ._.V SO DITUNGGU RIVIEW SERTA IMAJINASI KALIAANN**


	5. First Winter

**ANNYEONG HASEYO CIA KAMBEK WKWKW MIAN YA BARU APDET WKWKW._.V**

**BTW UNTUK PEMENANG KUIS CHAPTER 3 KEMAREN YANG MENANG ADALAH**

**JENG JENG JENG PUNYA WOOSUK AND TAORIS SHIPPER CHUKAE^-^**

**TENANG AJA BAGI CAST YANG GAK KEPILIH BAKAL DI TULIS DIAKHIR CERITA **

**WKWKWKWK**

**NAH INI DIA TOKOHNYA**

**Name : Akinari Asane**  
**Nama panggilan : Asane**  
**Gender : Yeoja**  
**Sifat : fujoshi,kalem,pemalu,cerdas, berhati lembut. paling tidak suka dibohongi**  
**Ciri ciri : tidak pendek tidak tinggi sedang sedang saja. memiliki kulit seputih susu,iris matanya berwarna biru saphire,hidungnya mancung garis rahangnya sedang,rambutnya berwarna coklat muda panjang sampai punggung,memiliki poni cina *rambutnya kek poni dora cuman diujung kanan kirinya agak panjang*,memiliki eyes smile,sangat cantik sampai semua orang iri. **

**dia merahasiakan namanya menjadi Michigo Asane karna dia tau dia bakal dikejar umtuk mendapat gulungan ketiga**

**dan cast ini milik WOOSUK AND TAORIS SHIPPER hehhehehe chukae for you^^**

**OKAY I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI AND YURI!**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ!**

**YES FOR READ FOR COMMENT FOR FAVORITE AND FOR FOLLOW**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIATOR!**

**CREAMY~~~**

Previous_ Chapter 3_

_"jangan menyentuhnya sedikitpun atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya choi sulli. Dia tidak jalang aku yang melakukannya disaat dia terlelap dan aku melakukanya karna aku mencintainya dan aku bukan milikmu dan aku belum sampai pada tahap itu karna aku masih cukup gentle tidak mungkin aku merenut keperjakaan seseorang disaat dia belum siap" ucap sehun nafasnya memburu entah mengapa dia terlihat manly tampan gentle sekaligus sexy…eh apa yang kau pikirkan kim jongin dia telah merebut first kiss mu tapi entah mengapa jantungku berdebar apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia es ini? _

**CREAMY~~**

**===== Chapter 4 =====**

**Sebelumnya author mau kasih informasi dulu tengtang pembagian kamar :**

**Flash Yellow :**

**1. Jong Suk**

**2. Tao**

**3. Young Jae**

**4. Key**

**5. Jino**

**6. Changmin**

**7. Yesung (Cap)**

**Pure White :**

**1. Himchan**

**2. Jungkook**

**3. Ren**

**4. Xiumin**

**5. Suho (Cap)**

**6. Baekhyun**

**7. DO Kyungsoo **

**8. Kai**

**Mystic Grey :**

**1. Woo Bin**

**2. Kris**

**3. Daehyun**

**4. Onew**

**5. Jino**

**6. SE7EN (Cap)**

**7. Kyuhyun**

**Almight Gold :**

**1. Yongguk (Cap)**

**2. Jimin**

**3. Aron**

**4. Luhan**

**5. Lay**

**6. Chanyeol**

**7. Chen**

**8. Sehun**

**Gorgeous Brown :**

**1. Krystal**

**2. Sulli**

**3. Luna**

**4. Amber**

**5. Michigo Asane *Akinari Asane**

**6. Hyoyeon (Cap)**

**7. Yanchen Xing *search di google deh ini cewe tapi gantengnya kelewatan x_x**

**Nature Blue :**

**1. Min *Miss A**

**2. Sunny**

**3. Sooyoung (Cap)**

**4. Fei**

**5. Jia**

**6. Yoona**

**7. Yuri**

Author PoV

"Se..hun…." ucap sulli terbata bata. Sebenarnya sulli sudah puluhan kali ditolak oleh sehun tapi ia tetap ngotot untuk tetap mengejar sehun dan sekarang sulli menyerah tidak ada celah di hati sehun untuknya TIDAK ADA….

Head master room

"cucu?" ucap taeyeon dan leeteuk bersamaan

"iya cucu Akinari Chiba punya seorang cucu tetapi di garis keturunan *orang jepang biaasanya punya kayak semacam silsilah keluarga terus dipajang di ruangan tertentu* hanya sampai pada anak perempuannya yang telah lama mati namanya Akinari Yuzuka setelah itu terhenti" ucap sooman

"aku juga tidak mau mengorbankan anak didikku bagaimanapun juga sekolah ini dibuat berdasarkan cinta… tanpa cinta sekolah ini tak mungkin bertahan sampai 100 tahun. Kumohon mengertilah taeyeon…"

Taeyeon pun akhirnya luluh juga yah taeyeon cukup tau sejarah sekolah ini dibangun….. dan ia tak mau sampai hal yang dulu terjadi ketika dia masih menjadi guru baru disekolah itu

"baiklah… aku tak bisa berbuat banyak lalu maksudmu mengapa kita harus mencari cucu akinari padahal secara hukum yuzuka adalah keturunan terakhir?"

"Yuzuka adalah seorang wanita yang dianugerahi karunia tuhan sehingga ia bisa melahirkan tanpa mencari sperma laki laki…."

"bagaimana bisa dan haraeboeji tau dari mana?"

"dia tidak sengaja meminum ramuan milik seorang pemgembara yang menyebabkan dia hamil … dan bagaimana aku bisa tahu karna aku lumayan dekat dengan keluarga pengembara itu dan pengembara itu adalah… appaku" dan semua tercengang

"lalu untuk apa mencari cucunya?" - leeteuk

"sudah kubilang Akinari Chiba memiliki 3 gulungan syair yang pertama ada padaku yang kedua ada di perpustakan legenda International Art & Music High School dan yang terakhir ada pada cucunya…."

"Cucunya memiliki gulungan ketiga…. Disitu akan tertulis semua lagipula cucunya ini tau bagaimana seorang mate bisa bertahan hidup selamanya…" ucap sooman

Maka ketiga orang itu dihantui perasaan kalut yang stress. berharap ada yang bisa membantu mengatasi takdir yang seakan menghisap mereka, layaknya sebuah drama musical mereka ingin akhir pertunjukaannya menjadi happy ending….

Keesokan harinya…

Hari ini butiran bak liquid beku berwarna putih itu jatuh ditanah dengan eloknya ah.. lebih tepatnya jatuh di korea menandakan satu hal….musim salju telah tiba di negeri ginseng itu…

Semua lautan manusia menuju pusat keramaian kota setidaknya untuk berbelanja membeli coklat hangat atau persediaan bahan makanan untuk sebulan kedepan. Atau membeli baju hangat dan sejenisnya mungkin?

Sama sepertinya di Seoul Town High School lebih tepatnya pada asrama khusus namja di Seoul Town High School asrama ini dibangun layaknya sebagai sebuah villa – villa berukuran sedang yang berjejer dan saling berhadapan hanya jalan besar yang memisahkan. konsep rumah ini minimalis terdiri dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu,kamar tidur yang sudah difasilitasi satu kamar mandi didalam, adapula kamar mandi di ruang tamu jika ada tamu, wash room atau ruangan untuk mencuci pakaian beserta tempat untuk mengiringkan pakaian, taman kecil didepan beserta satu buah ayunan sekilas asrama ini bisa dibilang kompleks perumahan jika didepan ada gapura dan gerbang tidak tertulis "Asrama Seoul Town High School" mungkin. setiap rumah*atau kita bisa menyebutnya villa* tidak ada pagar, jarak rumah ke rumah yang lain juga diberi jarak sehingga jika terjadi kebakaran di satu rumah maka tidak akan terbakar atau setidaknya tidak mudah merambat ke rumah lain jika terjadi kebakaran. Setiap rumah diberi penanda di depan pintu seperti nama murid siapa saja yang tinggal disitu dan nama rumahnya, tiap rumah hanya dibekali satu kotak pos. biasanya si orang jepang berkacamata dan lumayan tampan itu menjadi tukang pos dadakan namanya Haruto Akashi. Dia murid jurusan Departemen Of Culture And History itu suka membantu kang ahjussi mengantarkan surat atau paket untuk beberapa murid namja dan yeoja disini mengingat usia kang ahjussi yang sudah mulai menua mungkin intensitas kerjanya tak secepat dahulu. Kompleks asrama ini memiliki satu kolam renang besar, taman yang difasilitasi taman bermain dan area untuk jogging dan bersepeda benar benar kompleks yang asri berbicara tengtang asrama namja alangkah baiknya kita membahas asrama yeoja.

Jika asrama namja mengangkat tema minimalis dan nature berbalik dengan asrama yeoja mereka memilih tema glamour dan cosmopolitan. Mereka memilih satu apartemen berukuran besar menjorok keatas didalam apertemen tersebut sudah ada ruang fitness,café kecil dan tentunya 'kamar merangkap rumah' atau kita memanggilnya dengan penthouse. tentunya didalam kamar ini juga tak jauh beda dengan vila milik asrama namja hanya saja jika mereka yang tinggal dilantai atas mempunyai balkon. Diluar gedung pencakar langit itu sendiri masih ditanamkan sedikit model alami seperti areal jogging dan bersepeda dan taman bermain.

Yah inilah seoul town high school mereka memilih hunian rumah yang nyaman aman dan tenteram untuk muridnya agar mereka tak kehilangan family feeling. Untuk rumah para pengajar mereka punya hunian pribadi sendiri yang tak jauh dari kota seoul sungguh pemandangan indah ini benar benar tak ingin dilewatkan sedikit pun.

At Flash Yellow Home

Kira kira dipagi hari minggu ini apa yang terjadi disini mari kita liat permirsa/?

"tao chagi jangan banyak makan ice cream di pagi hari"

"YESUNG HYUNG JIKA INGIN MENYANYI JANGAN DI KAMAR MANDI! CEPAT SELESAI MANDINYA!"

"YAK YOUNGJAE KENAPA KAU SENYAM SENYUM GAJE SEPERTI ITU! BANTU AKU SIAPKAN SARAPAN"

"Nde Ahjumah"

"yak bilang apa kau tadi!? baby panda kau ke ruang tv dulu nde hyung mau bikin sarapan"

"nde eomma ^^"

"cih"

"pilih kasih"

"aku harus belajar bagaimana menaklukan ahjumma galak itu dari tao"

"aegyeo andalan tao memang mujarap"

"yang maknae itu aku atau dia?"

Dan terjadilah adu debat disertai bunyi barang yang terlempar/? Dan tertendang/? Dan masih dengan yesung yang stay in kamar mandinya untuk sing a song/? Sedangkan uri panda? Oh dia kekenyangan karna terlalu banyak makan ice cream dia tertidur di sofa sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya oh jangan lupakan ekspresi damai sekaligus cute itu *KYAAAAA lebih baik kita segera menuju…

At Pure White

"yak kai bangun atau kutendang kau!

"ren jangan berdandan terus kau sudah cukup cantik cermin bahkan sampai iri padamu!"

"BAEKHYUN EYELINERMU ITU BISA HABIS DALAM WAKTU TIGA HARI JIKA KAU MEMAIKANYA TERUS!"

"Jungkook yak kan aku menyuruhmu mengepel bukan membanjiri lantai begini!"

"Xiumin bakpaonya bisa habis jika kau makan terus! Member lain nanti gak kebagian!"

"kyungsoo ah kau sudah terlalu besar menonton pororo bantu xiumin hyung memasak yang ada dia menghabiskan sarapan untuk kita"

"hah…. Mengapa aku terkurung disini" dan satu helaan nafas mengakhiri *acara-mendumel-bersama-big-mama-suho* '-' lebih baik kita tinggalkan eomma kita satu ini

At Mystic Grey

Terlihat sebuah rumah minimalis dengan nuansa putih abu-abu, pakaian kotor yang menumpuk dan kamar yang berantakan hanya tiga kamar yang bersih dan paling sulit 'dijamah' kamar atas nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' 'Kris Wu' dan 'Jung Daehyun' selebihnya kotor jorok dan….

"hah sepertinya aku harus memanggil cleaning service lagi" ucap seseorang dengan tinggi yang diatas rata rata itu bernama Woo Bin

Okay mari kita tinggalkan kandang sapi eh ralat maksudnya rumah para pangeran tampan itu

At Almight Gold

"Chanyeol hari ini kau harus mencuci pakaian"

"Aron dan Yongguk jangan nongkrong di pohon lebih baik bersihkan kamarmu sendiri"

"luhan dan lay geh aku titip cemilanku dan buble tea rasa taro"

"jimin jangan menonton tv terus lebih baik bantu chen hyung membuat sarapan "

"NDE!" kompak mereka kecuali chen dan sehun tentunya '-'

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan pangeran muda?" ucap chen memberi penekanan pada kata'Pangeran Muda'

"entahlah tidur mungkin" ucap sehun enteng tanpa memperhatikan bahaya yang akan datang kepadanya oh sehun yang malang….

SKIP TIME

"jino dan changmin hari ini kalian yang belanja ingat changmin jangan boros!" ucap key mewanti – wanti

"NDE!" mereka pun pergi menuju keluar asrama dan meraptkan mantel mereka masing masing hufft bulan desember memang selain dingin hawanya juga menusuk!

Mereka harus menunggu di halte bus setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan karna sekolah mereka tertutup dengan dunia luar jadi mereka harus naik bus khusus yang disediakakan sekolah

"aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku yang dapat undi itu cih" ucap seseorang eh lebih tepatnya bukan berasal dari changmin tapi dari seseorang yang baru datang ditemani seseorang lagi

"yak SE7EN-shi tak bisa kah kau menggerutu aku sebal mendengarnya" gerutu changmin

"oh hai manis!" ucap SE7EN memberi wink andalannya yang dibalas tatapan aneh dan ilffel(?) dari changmin

"dia sudah gila kajja jino" ucap changmin ingin mengajak jino tapi mengapa jino seperti patung sekarang?

"itu mungkin berkat wink mematikanku" ucap SE7EN asal. Dibalas tatapan 'playboy akut' dari changmin

"ekhem bis sudah datang" ucap seseorang berdehem mungkin karna dia diabaikan disini

"oh aku sampai lupa kenalkan namanya Kim Jonghyun kalau tidak salah kau satu klub dengan jino kan?" ucap SE7EN memperkenalkan jonghyun

"eh? Eum n-nde SE7EN hyung ki-kita satu klub hehehe" jino nyengir mencoba mencairkan suasana atau dirinya yang sedang gugup

'bahkan dia terlihat tampan saat menyanyi kemarin' lanjut jino dalam hati oh lihatlah jino senyam senyum sendiri semburat jingga menghiasi pipinya bahkan dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh didanya. 'Kim Jonghyun' nama itu bak mantera mujarap yang mampu membuat jino kalap hanya dengan mendengar namanya

"err kurasa aku harus naik duluan kajja jonghyun" ucap SE7EN mendadak ilfeel(?) dengan reaksi jino sekarang dan berlenggang masuk kedalam bis

Dan changmin? Jangan tanyakan tengtang dia. Dia bahkan menganga melihat jino sekarang tingkahnya bak yeoja yang tengah kasmaran… oh tunggu dulu ah sepertinya changmin tau mengapa jino seperti sekarang otak evilnya dalam mode on sekarang

Dia mulai berjalan mendekat mendekati jino dan berbisik

"jino ah apalagi jawab pernyataan cinta dari jonghyun" ucap changmin pelan

"nado saranghae jonghyun hyung" dan lihat jino menunduk dengan muka berwarna bak tomat masak itu. Dan lamunanya terhenti akibat tawa changmin oh dia baru sadar sekarang dia dikerjai!

"yak changmin hyung jangan tertawa seperti itu cepat kita masuk kedalam bis!"

"Heleh… nde nado chagiya" ucap changmin dengan nada sing a song sambil mentoel toel dagu jino

"yak hyung!" ucap jino mengejar changmin yang telah kabur masuk kedalam bis tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata telah memperhatikan mereka lebih tepatnya kearah jino

"anak manis" ucapnya disertai kekehan ringan

"yak kenapa kau jonghyun? Aneh sekali" ucap SE7EN bergidik ngeri

"anni hyung" dan jonghyun kembali dalam pose tenang

Oh jangan jangan orang yang mengintai jino tadi adalah….

At Flash Yellow

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan di depan rumah siapakah gerangan? Kkkk

"Chakaman!" ujar key masih dengan apron soft baby blue dengan motif polkadotnya

CKLEK~

"nuguseyo?"

"ah annyeong key ah jounen onew im…"

BRAK~ dan pintu ditutup tepat di wajah onew

Tok tok tok

CKLEK~

"yak apa maumu hah?"

"jangan galak galak key aku kemarin meminjam sketch book punya tao ini ingin kukembalikan padanya" ucap onew seperti menahan nafas

"yak ada apa dengan suaramu hah?" ucap key sedikit khawatir naluri keibuannya mulai keluar walaupun ia masih memakai ekspresi 'almightnya' jadi terlihat err… sedikit aneh/?

"tidak apa apa hmphfft " ucapnya sambil memegang perutnya

"on-onew gweanchanayo?"ucap key sekarang dia melepas muka sombongnya sekarang tampaklah muka keibuannya . sedangkan onew jangan Tanya dia tersenyum. Senyumannya menawan benar benar buka onew yang jail sangtae dan usil

"kau terlihat cantik key tanpa muka sengakmu itu" ucap onew tulus sambil tersenyum menawan. Key? Jangan Tanya dia bak kucing betina yang penurut sekarang jika dia perempuan pasti sudah dia terjang sekarang/?

"aku permisi dulu" ucap onew sambil berlalu

"mengapa dia begitu tampan tadi ata mataku yang mulai rabun?" oh tidak mungkin mataku masih sehat iya pasti sangat sehat ucap key segera masuk kedalam dorm

Oh key yang malang harusnya dia tahu bahwa onew tidak sakit dia hanya menahan tawanya melihat kau memakai apron tadi bukanya kesakitan ckk.. eh apakah onkey adalah kopel 3D? yah julukan baru 3D couple

**CUAP CUAP AUTHOR :**

**AUTHOR SUNGGUH GAK NYANGKA BANYAK YANG SUKA SAMA INI FF HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA BENER BENER DILUAR DUGAAN HIKS HIKS SROTTT/? *ABAIKAN OH YA PADA NANYA NANYA GIMANA ISI PULSANYA? WKS BAGI KALIAN YANG PUNYA ACC FFN BISA PM NOMORNYA KALAU YANG GAK PUNYA KALIAN BISA FOLLOW TWITTER TERUS MENTION HABIS ITU DM NOMORNYA SELESAI WKWKW TERUS PADA NGELUH KOK GAK ADA KYUSUNG? GAK ADA TAORIS? GAK ADA DAEJAE GAK ASIK AH MAH PERLU AUTHOR JELASIN DISINI INI FF ITU SAGA! SEMUA KOPEL DISINI OTOMATIS ADALAH PEMAIN UTAMA SO AUTHOR BAKAL USAHAIN BUAT TIAP CHAPTER MINIMAL ADA 2/3 COUPLE BUT GAK SEMUDAH NULIS TWEETS/? AUHTOR INI PUN HANYALAH SEORANG PENULIS AMATIR DAN BUTUH BANYAK BELAJAR BELUM LAGI KONDISI SINYAL YANG TIMBUL TENGGELAM DAN PR SERTA TUGAS JADI SUSAH BUAT BAGI FOKUS ANTARA BELAJAR DAN LAIN LAIN NAH SAATNYA BALAS RIVIEW DAN CAST IMAJINASI ALA KALIAN WKS**

**FROM Aswhsn :**

**lanjutt thorr, update kilat yaa**

**Author : sudah lanjut kok**

**FROM shitao47 :**

**Nama: Akinari Thammada Paxaxaxon Lao  
panggilan: Thammada  
Gender: Namja  
Sifat: ambisius, misterius, dingin  
Fisik: berwajah tampan, rahang tegas, tubuh tegap, rambut lurus hitam legam, mata sipit tapi tajam, hidung bangir, bibir merah sedikit tebal, tinggi, kulit seputih susu..**

**Author : thanks buat imajinasinya^^**

**FROM askasufa :**

**Astgaa uahahahau data dae dan kyu yg pling aneh auahahah  
owalah daeie itu cuma cmburu yah ckckcocck dasar seme  
key anak2 mu sudah hampir tdk 'perawan' lagi, ayo cepat cari mrk ato mrk bnar2 tdk perawan**

Ah sehunah kau gentl jg rupanya, kalo begitukan jongin jd tdk bngun

nama : akinari zero (mungkin dia jepang, ato mlah org UK anggp sja dia org misterius)

Panggilan : zero

Gender : cowo

Sifat : karena dia cucu penyair mungkin dia juga seorang penyair, lebay, dan misterius, jalan pikiran yg susah ditebak, kalo youngjae centil dg para seme maka dia musuh para seme karena suka menggoda para uke, setia pada kerajaan, suka menggoda para pangeran dan antek2x dg mengganggu percintaan mrk, walo bagaimana pun dia jg salah satu org yg membuat mate tertarik dg tuannya,

Ciri : oke karena aneh dia selalu menggunakan kalung berbandul pedang yg memiliki sihir sehingga bisa digunakan disaat genting, rambutnya hijau menyala (mungkin kalo dia bersembunyi disemak tidak kelihatan) , memiliki tinggi badan sama dg kris, kulit seputh oh sehun, dg rahang tegas sertaa mata tajam (membuatnya tampak menakutkan kalo tdk tersenyum) bibir merah tipis, selelu menggunakan slayer ditangan kanannyan (disitu ada gambar rahasia) dibalik punggunnya ada syair terakhir yg ditulis langaung oleh neneknya

**Author : jinjja? nde aku juga sependapat denganmu biodata kyuhyun emang yang paling ngakak xD. entahlah tapi sih katanya didalam kamus daehyun gak ada kosa kata cemburu/? hah sudah terlambat kai dan tao sudah diiya iyakan oleh pangeran home town itu u,u. thank buat castnya^^**

**FROM ErmaClouds13 :**

**nama : Akinari Yasuhiro**

panggilan : Hiro

gender : cowok

sifat : misterius, dingin, tenang , sering masang wajah datar tapi dibalik sikapnya itu sebenarnya dia baik hati dan perhatian

ciri ciri fisik : Tampan , tinggi 179 cm, bibir tebal, hidung mancung, rambutnya warna coklat pas bgt sama kulitnya yang putih pucat , mata sipit tajam kalau ketawa matanya tenggelam (?) (tapi dia jarang ketawa) , ada bekas luka di keningnya tapi slalu dia tutupin sama rambutnya.

Akinari dalam khayalan ku sih kaya gitu thor kekekekeeee XD

**Author : jinjja? kenapa jadi mirip perpaduan antara onew tao dan sehun/? :/ thanks for castnya^^**

**FROM Ko Chen Teung and S3lvy74x0n :**

**Boleh ikut kuisnya ya ya ya.  
Gak perlu hadiahnya kalo nih imagine aku di jadiin cast aja walaupun cuma numpang lewat aja aku udah seneng. hheheheh.  
NAMA : Hasegawa Katayanagi.  
PANGGILAN : Haze.  
GENDER : UKESEME(?) *Entah kenapa Pengennya tipe-tipe yang bisa jadi semeuke (Multi gender (?))*  
SIFAT : Dingin, Sadis, Ngomongnya pedas(?), Tapi kalo udah deket bakalan disayang. Frontal.  
FISIK : Cukup tinggi, gak terlalu tinggi juga sih sekitar 178Cm, Rambut blonde sedikit warna hijau di bagian depan, bibir kucing*KayakTao*, kulit putih, jari lentik tapi kuat,(?), hidung bangir, rahang tegas, ber-dimple kanan&kiri.  
#Anehkan(?)  
hehehe.  
Cemungut, aku tunggu kelanjutannya**

**Author : hehehe thanks for castnya? jadi cameo? hmm emang pengen jadi cameo yah? wkwkw ini sudh apdet makasih^^**

**FROM dewicloudsddangko :**

**Nama : akinari yamaguchi  
panggilan : nari  
gender : perempuan  
sifat : malu-malu kucing  
fisik : rambut bob warna merah lurus,hidung kecil mancung,bibir peach bag bawah lbih tipis dr ,tinggi 163cm kurus,mata kecil tajam,kulit kuning langsat,**

**Author : thanks buat imaginenya^^**

**FROM LieKyusung :**

**hoss..keren..ada kyusung  
menurt jawabn ku  
Park Yoochun  
dilihat dari kata jidatlebar wkwkwk  
truz juga xn cassanova kaya yunho  
wlaupun gx ada sama jaejoong**

**Author : jidat lebar? hmmm kayak author gak pernah nulis jidat lebar wkwkw thanks for riview^^**

**FROM Hanrii03 :**

**heumm...menarik. tapi bagusnya dikasih tanda baca deh, thor. agak kesulitan bacanya. tanda baca koma, titik, dan sebagainya itu perlu, thor. dan juga kurasa, alurnya cepat. hanya mengingatkan ._.**

aku mau ikutan kuis. tapi gendernya cowok atau cewek? atau boleh dua2nya? sebagai penentu, aku buat 2 imajinasiku, cowok cewek. boleh ya? author tinggal pilih. tapi kalau suka tokoh ceweknya dijadiin cowok aja, gitu sebaliknya ._. (aku kePDan... -_-)  
Cewek  
Nama : Akinari Sakura

Panggilan : Sara

Gender : Cewek

Sifat : Dingin, Sedikit Tomboy, Keras Kepala (paling gak suka diungkit-diungkit masa lalunya) Tapi sebenarnya dia lembut dan baik hati :)

Fisik : Rambut pendek kayak cowok, sedikit bergelombang warnanya blonde. rahang sedikit chubby. hidung mancung. bibir gak tipis gak tebal warna merah jambu. tinggi. kulit kuning langsat.  
Cowok  
Nama : Akinari Kou

Panggilan : Kou

Gender : Cowok

Sifat : Periang dan Usil. (tapi akan berubah dingin ketika masa lalunya diungkit-ungkit)

Fisik : Rambut khas laki-laki, berwarna merah. rahang sedikit chubby. hidung mancung. bibir tipis dan merah pucat. tinggi pas-pasan. kulit putih khas orang Jepang.

jadi, kalau imajinasiku terpilih, mereka gak bakal mau kasih tahu masa lalu mereka. tapi akhir-akhirnya luluh karena perjuangan. atau gak, pakai cara lain, pokoknya mereka bakal luluh. udah.

aku berharap kepilih. tapi aku sadar, imajinasiku buruk (pesimis banget...-_-) ngomong-ngomong, pulsa orang yang kepilih, author kirimnya gimana? nomornya emang author tahu? ._. (reader ribet! T_T)

aku reader baru *bow* aku lupa bilang. -_-"

terakhir, lanjut :D (lain kali aku buat ripiuw gak garing gini, ripiuwnya garing! aku lagi kehabisan stok sifat freak-ku -_-)

**Author : hai hanri hehehe selamat datang di ff ku moga moga suka ya wkwkwk ripiuwnya gak garing kok cuman krenyes/? buat kirim pulsanya bisa diliat di atas ._. castnya bisa yeoja atau namja kok terserah imajinasi para reader aja tapi mian castnya gak kepilih u,u coba lagi ya fighting!^^ thanks for riview~**

**FROM Jy :**

**Kyusung.y g nongol , , g asik**

**Author : mian nde tapi emang castnya bukan kyusung aja jadi harus bagi rata/? thanks for riview**

**FROM Lele Clouds :**

**Yakin dpt pulsa?  
Ehehe,,maaf ya tapi aku lagi mentok ide...btw sehun kurang ajaaar bisa2nya dia ngerjain kai #lempar sendal ke sehun  
sudahlah ditunggu updatenya yaa**

**Author : yakin 100%! wkwkwk gak apa apa nanti bisa di coba lagi iya sehun kurang ajar banget hati hati lele ntar aku dirubah jadi kodok sama mantaranya sehun/? Thanks for riview**

**FROM dzudubunny :**

**Serem jg kekuatan masing2.. ckckck..  
Next..**

**Author : ah masa serem sih kak ._. ini sudah lanjuttttt**

**FROM AiniChanXiuHan :**

**Moment Lumin nya belum ada ya  
Di tgu deh next part nya  
Makin seru makin buat penasaran**

**Author : maafkan aku qaqaq chap depan aku tampilin lumin deh hehehe**

**AND LAST THANKS FOR RIVIEW FOR JOINING MY QUIZ FOR LOVING MY STORY AND FOR YOUR RESPECT AND INTEREST OF MY FANFIC/?**

**GOMAWO FOR READER AND SILENTS READER**

**KHAMSAHAMNIDA *BOW***


	6. Her and Poem

**_ANNYEONGGGGGGG _**

**_OWE KAMBEK CEMAN CEMAN~~~ *TEBAR KONFETI _**

**_RENCANANYA CHAPTER INI LUMIN PENGEN DIMASUKIN TAPIIII_**

**_AUTHOR BUNTU IDE *DIRAJAM_**

**_SO MAAFKAN AUTHOR YAHHH WKWKWWKW_**

**_OH YA DI CHAP INI BANYAK SEKALIIIIII PUISIIIII _**

**_JADI DIAKHIR CERITA SAYA AKAN MENGETES KEMAPUAN KALIAN? HADIAHNYA?_**

**_EKHEM SEDIKIT BOCORAN SAYA AKAN MEMBUAT FF BUKAN SEQUEL INI YA QAQ _**

**_CASTNYA? SUDAH PASTI TAORIS HUNKAI DAN KYUSUNG AKAN WAJIB ADA NANTI_**

**_DAN KALIAN BISA MENJADI MAIN CAST DIDALAMNYA~~~~_**

**_PENAWARAN YANG MENARIK BUKAN? IYA NGGAK? JAWAB IYA HARUS! *AUTHOR MAKSA_**

**_AND LAST SAATNYA BALAS RIVIEW BERHUBUNG AUTHOR LAGI MALES JADI BIARKAN PARA CAST YANG MEMBALAS MWEHEHEHEHH_**

**By Natsuki cho:**

**Xiumin : hehehe thanks for review ini sudah lanjut hehehhe**

**By askasufa :**

**Youngjae : hehehe maklum dor uke banyak yang lagi pms terutama duo umma *read: Suho,Kyungsoo* *nun jauh disana suho dan kyungsoo bersin dengan unyunya/? #plak* iya tenang saja sufa! Aku akan mendapatkan jurus panda itu tenang saja!. Thanks for review^^**

**By yeclouds :**

**Yesung : ini sudah lanjut ^^)/**

**By ErmaClouds13 :**

**Kyuhyun : mian erma chap ini kyusungnya belum nongol yesungnya tak pinjem dulu buat bikin anak okeh/? Thanks for review**

**By dzdubunny :**

**Onew : hahah begitulah/? Oh tentu saja siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Lee Jin Ki *kibas poni #AuthorMuntah * ini sudah next**

**By HanRii03 :**

**Key : ya begitulah namanya juga manusia punya kekurangan kan? Tentu saja author akan belajar tapi jauh daripada itu mohon dukungannya juga. Dari dulu author gak pernah mengabaikan kritikan kok tenang aja. Hunkai diperbanyak? Liat situasinya deh wkwkwkwk. Eum penipuan? Oh itu menurut author sih cukup telpon aja orangnya lalu pastikan pulsa masuk dan itu yang ngeriview dan selesai hehehehe. Fei dan jia itu personil miss A qaqaq asane? Punya kopel? Eum kemungkinan heheheh Ini sudah lanjut**

**By maya 22 :**

**Sehun : iya daejae thothweet ya thehun ampe iri *cadel s mode on* tapi gak apa apa athal bitha yadongan thama kai hyung thehun thudah bahagia*Author sweetdropped* iya mereka paling berthih diantara theme yang lain maya bitha baca thulisan indah nan tiada tanding ini kan heheheh thalam YEHETT! **

**By Lele Couds :**

**Kai : mian lele/? Kyusung belum bisa tampil u,u tenang aja diusahain okeh ^^**

**By Bacon Exostan:**

**Baekhyun : ini sudah lanjuttttttttttttt**

**SEKIAN CUAP CUAPNYA!**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE! **

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI! DON'T READ MY FANFIC**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIATOR!**

**YES FOR READ!FAVORITE!RIVIEWS! AND FOLLOW!**

**CATATAN :**

**ALUR MAJU MUNDUR JADI BIAR LEBIH KAYAK SINKRON GAK DIBIKIN TULISAN FLASHBACK ATAU SEMCAMNYA HANYA HURUFNYA DIHITAMKAN,DIMIRNGKAN,ATAU DIGARISBAWAHI OKEH!**

**CREAMY~~~**

_Previous Chapter 4_

_"mengapa dia begitu tampan tadi apa mataku yang mulai rabun?" oh tidak mungkin mataku masih sehat iya pasti sangat sehat ucap key segera masuk kedalam dorm_

_Oh key yang malang harusnya dia tahu bahwa onew tidak sakit dia hanya menahan tawanya melihat kau memakai apron tadi bukanya kesakitan ckk.. eh apakah onkey adalah kopel 3D? yah julukan baru 3D couple_

**CHAPTER 5 **

**CREAMY~~~**

Next Day

At Ballroom Theater Departement

Semua sibuk denga kegiatan masing-masing seperti key yang sibuk dengan kacamatanya karna menggangap matanya mulai rabun,tao dan kai yang bergidik ngeri sehingga pindah kedekat baekhyun dan ren yang masih sibuk bersolek *mereka semua duduk lesehan karna ini aula kosong tanpa kursi* dikarnakan kris dan sehun yang menggerling nakal kepada mereka. Suho yang belajar bagaimana membuat masakan yang benar dari chef kita/? d.o, xiumin yang sibuk dengan bakpaonya, yongguk dan chanyeol yang sedang duet rapp pasangan daejae yang sedang bermesraan bersama seekor anak kucing yang berjasa bagi hubungan mereka/? *plak *lihat chapter 3*. Woobin yang sibuk menggerutu melihat tagihan laundry dan cleaning service yang membengkak, sulli,krystal dan amber yang terdiam masing masing, aron dan yang lain bercengkarama sambil membahas gerakan dance,himchan yang sedang bergosip ria bersama jungkook. Selebihnya? Sibuk membaca buku,mendengarkan music, ataupun tidur….

"yak tao! Kai! Tak bisakah kalian berdempetan denganku dan ren lihat eyelinerku berantakan kan!" gertak baekhyun. Jujur baekhyun sebenarnya benci melihat tao dan kai maksudnya ia hanya iri mengingat tahun lalu uke paling manis jatuh pada tao dan yang paling sexy pada kai saat lomba adu cosplay/? musim semi kemarin. Padahal menurutnya dia yang paling cantik ckk

"hehehe mian hyungdeul" ucap kai dan tao lirih tapi mereka mencoba berpindah tempat begitu seterusnya diusir dan ditendang/? Sehingga mau tidak mau mereka duduk disamping dua pervert prince tersebut sedikit memberi jarak diantara mereka heheheh rupanya mereka masih takut dengan kejadian yang menimpa mereka kemarin masih terlalu takut bahkan tao bergidik ngeri dan kai yang menelan ludah membayangkan kejadian kemarin tapi 5 menit kemudian semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi kai dan tao ahh….

"Kyeopta~" ucap kris dan sehun berbarengan sedetik kemudian kris dan sehun beradu pandang lalu tertawa terbahak bahak bahkan sekarang seluruh murid menatap aneh kearah mereka tak terkecuali kai dan tao

"aku belum pernah melihat pangeran muda tertawa lepas begitu pun pangeran tertua" ucap yongguk lirih tapi memang pendengaran himchan yang tajam untuk mendengar berbagai gossip/? maka himchan pun mendengar suara lirihan itu entahlah yang dipirkannya hanya satu yongguk mirip Bang eun sang panglima pengawal ratu dan raja saat di era jaejoong dan yunho….

"annyeong~~~" ucap seorang perempuan dengan pakaian hangat yang casual bernama kim taeyeon

"annyeong songsaenim" ucap seluruh anak muridnya yah taeyeon harus merahasiakan ini dari mereka. Terlihat senyum getir terpatri di wajah cantiknya saat melihat wajah para anak didiknya terutama kristao dan hunkai

"hari ini kita akan menyeleksi dan menentukan peran apa yang kalian dapatkan. ARE YOU READY!?"

"READY!" ucap mereka mantap dan setelahnya di ballroom itu mereka mencoba menyanyi menari menunjukkan skill acting yang sudah mereka pelajari… semua sibuk dan krystal and the genk beraksi

"hey baekhyun kau itu seperti monster tau memakai eyeliner melulu mirip ahjumma saja" ejek krystal

"cih apa urusanmu" ucap baekhyun nyalang yang hanya dianggap angin lalu. Sebenarnya krystal ingin sekali menghina dan membully kai dan tao tapi dia masih punya otak untuk tidak berurusan dengan kris dan sehun

"aku yakin aku akan mendapat peran utama yaitu sebagai jaejoong" ucap sulli yakin oh sulli yang malang andai saja dia tau bahwa jaejoong itu namja khekhekhe….

TOK TOK TOK~

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar dan munculah seorang yeoja manis bertubuh sedang,memiliki kulit seputih susu,iris matanya berwarna biru saphire,hidungnya mancung garis rahangnya sedang,rambutnya berwarna coklat muda panjang sampai punggung,memiliki poni cina *rambutnya kek poni dora cuman diujung kanan kirinya agak panjang*yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja,memiliki eyes smile,sangat cantik sampai semua orang krystal dan sulli

"oyasumi michigo asane imnida dari department Culture And History mohon bantuannya" ucap perempuan tadi bernama asane sambil memandang lekat kris dan sehun

"asane ini sudah 3 tahun menggeluti sejarah legenda home town dia akan membantu skenarionya dan juga sampai pertemuan pangeran dan matenya" terang taeyeon

"bukankah akhirnya sad ending? Bukankah itu terlalu ironis maksudku jarang sekali biasanya romance itu berakhir happy ending" -yongguk

"_cinta itu bagai sebuah zat adiktif yang aneh karna memiliki 1001 macam definisi. Dengan berbagai kontradiksi yang unik untuk penyatuan yang kita sebut dua menjadi satu_" ucap asane tenang dan kalem serta ambigu… sambil memandang lekat yongguk dan diahadiahi tatapan aneh dan tak suka dari himchan

"ada apa dengan ku" ucap himchan dalam hati karna bingung sendiri dengan perasaanya

"oh okay baiklah" ucap yongguk asal masalahnya dia familiar dengan kata kata itu…..atau mungkin penggalan suatu kalimat…..

**_Cinta itu bagaikan sebuah zat adiktif yang aneh…_**

**_Karna memiliki 1001 macam definisi_**

**_Dengan berbagai kontradiksi yang unik…._**

**_Untuk penyatuan yang kita sebut dua menjadi satu…._**

**_Atau makhluk fana sebut janji suci alam…._**

**_Cinta itu bagaikan sebuah kembang mawar yang elok_**

**_Namun berduri disetiap batangnya…_**

**_Petiklah dengan hati hati_**

**_Maka tak secuil duri menyentuh kulitmu…_**

**_Cinta itu bagaikan kata sederhana…._**

**_Namun memberi efek luar biasa_**

**_Cinta…._**

**_Cerita Indah Nan Tiada Akhir_**

**_Aku ingin memberi tahu suatu hal…_**

**_Seluruh makhluk hidup pasti mati_**

**_Namun cinta itu abadi_**

**_Beserta sapuan hujan dan deru ombak…._**

**_CintaKu tetap abadi…._**

"_Beserta sapuan hujan dan deru ombak….CintaKu tetap abadi…. _" ujar yongguk lirih seperti deru nafas angin sambil menatap langit biru seperti mata seseorang yahh

"Michigo Asane….atau Akinari Asane? Mata biru sapphire itu adalah mata khas keluarga Akinari bahkan wajahnya mirip nenek Chiba…" sambung yongguk dalam hati

Yah yongguk ingat akan sajak itu "Bagaikan" Judulnya…. Karna seharusnya puisi itu diakhiri…

**_"dengan ini aku Wu Yunho melamarmu sebagai pasangan sehidup sematiku Kim Jaejoong"…._**

"okay I give you 15 minutes for learning okay. Take care dear and good luck" ucap taeyeon sambil memberikan naskah drama dengan cover book dua laki laki yang satunya tampan dan satunya lagi mendekati perempuan kalau jakunnya tidak terlihat .

"what the hell mana tokoh jaejoongnya? Kenapa cuman ada dua laki laki" ucap sulli

"dia itu jaejoong " ucap asane sambil menunjuk salah satu pria disana

"kau ini bercanda atau apa sih hei wanita jepang! Kau tau tidak jaejoong itu cantik tau dan dia itu cowok mana mungkin cantik!" ucap sulli tak terima meskipun tadi pas awal dia melihat covernya dia pikir ada satu wanita ternyata dua pria

"tapi memang begitu kenyataanya" asane. Sulli pun mengangguk pasrah

"aku tak bisa menjadi jaejoong…." Ucapnya lirih. Yah dia memang lemah soal sejarah

15 minutes later….

"baiklah sekarang siapa yang mau menjadi yunho?" ucap taeyeon dihadiahi amber dan chanyeol yang mengangkat tangannya

"baiklah amber dan chanyeol tunjukkan acting kalian…eum di scene 4 saat dimana Yunho membacakan sebuah sajak saat dia merindukan jaejoong" jelas taeyeon

Amber dan chanyeol punmencoba anehnya, amber aneh dengan puisinya karna dia bukan seorang penyair sedangkan chanyeol? Jangan Tanya suara om om yang dilebaykannya untuk mencapai kesan galau malah seperti ekhem orang ekhem gila ._.v *dicingcang chanyeol

"aku mengundurkan diri songsaenim ini sulit" ucap amber dan disusul pula oleh chanyeol

"hah baiklah menurutmu asane? Siapa yang pantas mendapat peran yunho?" ucap taeyeon

Mata asane pun bergerak liar hingga dia menemukan satu pemuda ah lebih tepatnya dua orang pemuda yang sibuk membaca naskah dramanya

"perfect benar benar mirip kisah aslinya" ucap pemuda itu bernama…

"Aron!" tegas asane. Dan seluruh orang menatap aron. Aron yang bingung pun memberi ' tatapan seolah ada apa?' Pada asane

"menurutmu bagaimanakah seorang Wu Yunho di bayanganmu aron-shi?" ucap asane memberi penegasan pada kata 'bayangan'

"dia seseorang yang baik hati" jawaban diplomatis keluar dari mulut aron. Dan asane pun tertawa pelan

"bukan itu maksudku cinta itu dimata yunho seperti apa? Jika kau berada di posisinya" ucap asane serius

"eumm menurutku cinta dimatanya itu seperti… _Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana…dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu… aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada"_

**_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana…._**

**_Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan_**

**_Kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu…_**

**_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana…_**

**_Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan_**

_"bagaimana boo jae? Itulah deskripsi cintaku pada mu hahahaha" ucap yunho sambil memeluk istrinya jaejoong_

_"ish apakah aku harus membalas sajak gombalan mu itu wu yunho?" ucap jaejoong _

_"ya aku ingin tau bagaimanakah kau mencintaiku…."_

"bagus aron shi. Nah ren kau sangat cantik dan lumayan mirip jaejoong nah menurutmu jika yunho mengucapkan puisi seperti tadi apa balasan jaejoong. Ren-shi?"

"err a-no aku tak pandai berpuisi" ucap ren menunduk

"tak apa ren _ikuti kata hatimu… maka ia akan menuntunmu seperti langit menuntun awan,membantu mu berjalan seperti ombak yang menari, membantumu mendengar seperti suara alam membangkitkan nafas, membantumu melihat seperti kunang kunang jadi ikuti kata hatimu_" ucap asane menghibur atau membangkitkan suatu memori kah? Entahlah yang pasti kalimat ini tak asing di telinga yongguk dan aron… yah dua punggawa kerajaan itu sangat dekat dengan keluarga Home Town

**_Ikuti kata hatimu… _**

**_Maka ia akan menuntunmu seperti langit menuntun awan_**

**_Membantu mu berjalan seperti ombak yang menari_**

**_ Membantumu mendengar seperti suara alam membangkitkan nafas_**

**_Membantumu melihat seperti kunang kunang jadi ikuti kata hatimu_**

**_Karna kata hati tak pernah salah secuilpun itu_**

_"isshh itu kan karna kau pujangga hebat bear sedangkan aku? Aku hanya orang biasa….baiklah…"_

"baiklah menurutku jaejoong akan berkata _mencintai angin harus menjadi deru nafas…mecintai air harus menjadi rintik, mencintai gunung harus menjadi terjal,mencintai api harus menjadi kobaran,mencintai cakrawala harus menebas jarak…. Tapi mencintaimu harus menjadi aku_" ucap ren sendu

**_Mencintai angin harus menjadi deru nafas…_**

**_Mencintai air harus menjadi rintik…_**

**_Mencintai gunung harus menjadi terjal…_**

**_Mencintai api harus menjadi kobaran_**

**_Mencintai cakrawala harus menebas jarak…._**

**_ Tapi mencintaimu harus menjadi aku…_**

_"kau terlalu egois boo kkk" ucap yunho mempererat pelukannya pada sang 'mate' yang dikasihinya itu_

_"ishh itukan cara aku mencintaimu biar saja biar alam jagat raya tau bahwa Wu Yunho hanya milik Wu Jaejoong seorang dan begitupun sebaliknyaaaa" ucap jaejoong kekanakaan. Entahlah dia mengusap perutnya yag kian membesar ya didalam perutnya ada buah hatinya dengan yunho dan tentu saja menjadi adik Wu Yi Fan yang artinya 'naga api'*jangan rajam author karna author ngarang ._.v* entahlah dia merasa malapetaka akan menghampirinya… makanya ia bersikap manja hari ini_

_Yah siapa yang tak tau bahwa di malam yang kelam itu yifan kecil melihat pamannya siwon dan kibum serta beberapa teman kecilnya dari cland mind force dan blood force dibawa pamannya itu menggunakan kereta bawah tanah lewat jalur rahasia. Di dalam rengkuhan ibunya yifan kecil melihat bahwa ayahnya dieksekusi dengan cara dicambuk 50 kali lalu dibuang ke jurang terjal menjadi makanan para serigala atau clan werewolf mungkin…_

_"yunnie hiks…" yifan melihat eommanya menangis lalu tatapan mereka bertemu harus diakui bahwa yifan mewarisi mata ayahnya… lalu sedetik kemudian jaejoong tersenyum meski anak sungai itu tetap mengalir di pipinya_

_"yifan namai adikmu Wu Shi Xun yang artinya 'angin liar' *author ngarang gewla x_x* " ucap jaejoong yah… karna_

_"ishh itukan cara aku mencintaimu biar saja biar alam jagat raya tau bahwa Wu Yunho hanya milik Wu Jaejoong seorang dan begitupun sebaliknyaaaa" ucap jaejoong kekanakaan. _

_"kkk baiklah boo jaeku aku ingin mengucapkan __puisi terakhir untukmu__"_

_"apa itu?" –jaejoong_

**_Jadilah naga api…_**

**_Menyemburkan hawa hangat disetiap jejaknya_**

**_Mesipun kadang membakar bakung bunga ditaman_**

**_Jadilah angin liar …_**

**_Menerbangkan ilalang dengan ramahnya _**

**_Walaupun ikut menerbangkan kelopak mawar_**

"dari mana kau dapat kata kata seperti itu ren?" ucap yongguk setengah kaget setengah cool/?

"emm a-nu itu entahlah aku merasa ada _hawa hangat dan ramah disekelilingku_" gugup ren

"fix Wu Yunho adalah Aron dan Kim Jaejoong adalah Choi Ren arraseo?" ucap taeyeon songsaenim

"NDE~~~" ucap mereka kompak kecuali aron dan yongguk diam membatu, ren yang tersipu-sipu tidak menyangka menjadi pemeran utama dan himchan tercengang

"hawa hangat dan ramah disekelilingku?" ucap himchan pada dirinya sendiri karna jelas tadi dia membaca postingan yang berjudul 'Arti Dalam Sebuah Nama' dan disitu tertera jelas bahwa Yi Fan artinya _Naga Api _dan Shi Xun sendiri artinya _Angin Liar_

"ada dua pangeran disini?" Tanya himchan pada dirinya sendiri lalu menatap kearah krishun yongguk,aron,ren dan yang terakhir 'Michigo Asane'

_SKIP TIME_

"okay cast sudah dipilih dan yang terakhir adalah besok kita akan mulai berlatih! Okay? Dan Suho catat semua pemain tadi!" – titah taeyeon dan dengan sigap suho menuliskan para pemainnya

**DRAMA MUSICAL **

**HOME TOWN LEGEND**

**PRESENT :**

**Aaron Kwak as Wu Yunho**

**Choi Min Ki as Kim Jaejoong**

**Zhang Yi Xing as Choi Siwon**

**Kim Joon Myeon as Kim Kibum**

**Kris Wu as Wu Yi Fan**

**Oh Sehun as Wu Shi Xun**

**Huang Zi Tao as Tao **

**Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Bang Yongguk as Bang Eun Sang**

**Kim Him Chan as Kim Ji Ho**

**Xiou Luhan as Xi Lau**

**Kim Min Seok as Kim Bo Na**

"Selebihnya menyusul guyssss" ucap suho riang dan setelah itu mereka merapikan tas dan badan mereka lalu bergegas pulang

"Chogiyo~" kini suara berat SE7EN mneginterupsi seorang yeoja berwajah oriental khas jepang bernama Michigo Asane

"nde SE7EN-shi? " ucap asane lembut

"dari mana kau tahu sajak sajak yang kau ucapkan tadi?lalu apakah kau mengenal Akinari Chiba?" Tanya SE7EN sontak seluruh clan terakhir blood force dan mind force beradu pandang. SE7EN paling tua diantara mereka semua umurnya mencapai 1 millenium kalau kalian tak percaya pada tubuh atletis dan wajah charismaticnya itu pasti kalian pikir masih berumur 19 tahun-an. Dan jika 'Hyung tertua mereka' angkat bicara sudah pastilah hal penting apalagi sudah menyangkut chiba nenek penyair paling eksis seantero home town

"aku mengetahuinya dari penilitian SE7EN-shi. Toh mengapa kau bertanya? Kau seperti _menemukan suatu kalimat dalam penggalan suatu kalimat yang pernah kau dengar sebelumnya_" ucap asane tenang dan skak mat buat SE7EN tak ingin jatuh kedalam jebakan itu SE7EN memlih untuk stayed dulu

"ani… hanya saja kalimat itu _sangat luar biasa dan pasti diucapkan oleh orang yang luar biasa_" tegas SE7EN

Lalu asane tertawa lembut lalu beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan "Annyeong Choi Dong Wook-shi" lalu menghilang. Dan satu yang dipastikan SE7EN gadis yang menurutnya mungil itu pasti bukan wanita sembarangan

"mengecoh kami dengan margamu asane? Cih yang benar saja ckk Akinari Asane…."ucap SE7EN dan ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran seorang namja berparas imut dengan remah remah biscuit di sekitar mulutnya bername tag 'Shim Changmin'

"Akinari Asane? Nuguseyo?" –Tanya changmin dalam hati

**TO BE COUNTINUED**


	7. Secret and Human Force

**ANNYEONGGGGGG PANDA COMEBACKKKKK CEMAN CEMANNNN**

**ToT MAAFKAN PANDA YANG LAMA UPDATE YA MAKLUM LAGI SAKIT .-.v**

**HEHEH DI CHAP INI KALIAN AKAN DISUGUHKAN KEJUTAN KEJUTAN YANG TAK TERDUGA/?**

**JADI MAAFKAN PANDA**

**BEFORE YOU READ **

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI Y.A.O.I BOYS X BOYS**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH NO FLAME AND NO PLAGIAT**

**YES FOR READ FOLLOW FAVORITE AND RIVIEW!**

**SAATNYA MEMBALAS RIVIEW**

**raetaoris : oh maafkan aku qaqaq taoris belum bisa dimaksukan di chap ini tapi tenang saja chap depan akan muncul. heheh memang legendanya terselip - selip/? tapi tenang aja pas musical nanti legendanya fullll sekali hhehhehhhe thank for riview^-^b**

**askasufa : haha iya yunjae mah selalu sweet kek sweet tropicana slim/? #SalahIklan uke tereyeliner hahahaha boleh boleh wks over all thanks for riview ^^b**

**putrifibrianti96 : mesum? mwehehehe *evil smirk ini sudah lanjut ^^b**

**SukiYJ57 : kalau aron dan SE7EN mereka memang mempunya sifat yang sama dengan yunho tapi kalau ren dia dapat ilham atau setidaknya roh jaejoong membantunya. thanks for riview ^-^b**

**dzdubunny : yaoloh ru baru nyadar!? sama author juga/? *plak hehehe iya latihan dulu lah kkk happy ending? eummm *think pose ini sudah lanjut! ^-^b**

**Ko Chen Teung : iya ini sudah lanjut tenang saja chap depan akan ada taoris feat hunkai dan sedikit konflik wohohoho okey cast kamu akan aku masukin jadi cameo ^^ ini sudah lanjut ^-^b **

** : iya ini pan fanfic saga heheheh over all thanks for riview ^^b**

**Xyln : ini sudah lanjuttttttttttt**

**KSHS : iya hehehe author ambil dari salah satu sajaknya dia Sapardi Djoko Darmono kalau gak salah heheheheh inilah kejutannya dan kuisnya hehehe readaer baru? kalau begitu selamat dtaang di fanfic saya hohoho tenang tenang bisa diatr/? wani piro/? #KorbanIklan wkwkw thanks for riview ^^b**

**Lele Clouds : ini sudah lanjut lele/? wkwkkw'**

**ryani clouds : siapa bilang kyusung gak ada di chap 4 *step by step* ada kok di chap ini juga sudah ada heheh**

**WOOSUK AND TAORIS SHIPPER : jinjja hehe ada yang dari buku,google dankarya sendiri wks ini sudah lanjut**

**Aura Kim : suka woosuk juga? hehe ini sudah lanjut **

**CATATAN : **

**BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN ALUR PASARAN AND LAST BANYAK CAST YANG AKAN DIMASUKKAN MWEHHEHEHE. DAN UNTUK SALAH TEMAN SEPERJUANGAN/? PEN NAMENYA KO CHEN TEUNG/? DIA PENGEN IMAGINENYA DIMASUKIN YOWES SAYA MASUKIN TAPI AKAN MUNCUL DICHAPPPP... RAHASIA HEHEHEHH**

**HAPPY READING **

**Creamy~**

_Previous chapter 5_

_"Chogiyo~" kini suara berat SE7EN mneginterupsi seorang yeoja berwajah oriental khas jepang bernama Michigo Asane_

_"nde SE7EN-shi? " ucap asane lembut_

_"dari mana kau tahu sajak sajak yang kau ucapkan tadi?lalu apakah kau mengenal Akinari Chiba?" Tanya SE7EN sontak seluruh clan terakhir blood force dan mind force beradu pandang. SE7EN paling tua diantara mereka semua umurnya mencapai 1 millenium kalau kalian tak percaya pada tubuh atletis dan wajah charismaticnya itu pasti kalian pikir masih berumur 19 tahun-an. Dan jika 'Hyung tertua mereka' angkat bicara sudah pastilah hal penting apalagi sudah menyangkut chiba nenek penyair paling eksis seantero home town _

_"aku mengetahuinya dari penilitian SE7EN-shi. Toh mengapa kau bertanya? Kau seperti menemukan suatu kalimat dalam penggalan suatu kalimat yang pernah kau dengar sebelumnya" ucap asane tenang dan skak mat buat SE7EN tak ingin jatuh kedalam jebakan itu SE7EN memlih untuk stayed dulu_

_"ani… hanya saja kalimat itu sangat luar biasa dan pasti diucapkan oleh orang yang luar biasa" tegas SE7EN_

_Lalu asane tertawa lembut lalu beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan "Annyeong Choi Dong Wook-shi" lalu menghilang. Dan satu yang dipastikan SE7EN gadis yang menurutnya mungil itu pasti bukan wanita sembarangan_

_"mengecoh kami dengan margamu asane? Cih yang benar saja ckk Akinari Asane…."ucap SE7EN dan ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran seorang namja berparas imut dengan remah remah biscuit di sekitar mulutnya bername tag 'Shim Changmin'_

_"Akinari Asane? Nuguseyo?" –Tanya changmin dalam hati _

**===== Chapter 6 =====**

**Creamy~**

"Choi dong wook? Nuguseyo?" seru seseorang berpipi chubby kayak bakpau siapa lagi kalau bukan uri Xiumin

"hahahahhah tentu saja itu nama asli SE7EN hyung" ucap seorang pemuda siluman rusa/? Eh ralat maksudnya luhan sambil merengkuh pinggang xiumin dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya diatas bahu xiumin

"dan hanya keluarga kerajaan yang tau namanya" lanjut luhan dalam hati

"yak tuan rusa apa apaan kau ini!?" teriak xiumin wah rupanya luhan ingin menantang atlet hokaido kita rupanya ckk

"jangan begitu baby baozi… atau…. " ucap luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menyeringai kecil

"a-atau apa hah?" gertak xiumin walaupun dalam hati sudah dag dig dug mengantisipasi sesuatu

"atau aku membeberkan yang kemarin baby xiu~~" ucap luhan berat tepat di perpotongan leher xiumin membuat xiumin bergidik ngeri. Mau mati rupanya pikir xiumin. Tapi memang apa yang terjadi kemarin? Mari kita flashback/?

_Flashback _

_Terlihat di sepanjang lorong seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berjalan dengan MENUNDUK *gak udah dicaps juga keles* sambil menggenggam sebuah test kesehatan dan disitu tertulis bahwa ukuran ekhem jr nya xiumin hanya **cm *disensor ya qaq wkwk . _

_"heishhhh masa aku atlet hokaido paling beken jadi uke? SHIREOOOOOOOOOOOO" kira kira itulah pergulatan xiumin dengan batinnya *umin aturanya sadari diri umin emang uke u,u* dan disaat itu trouble maker kita luhan ahhh dia melihat matenya murung begitu. Tunggu dulu mate? Mengapa luhan bisa meng-claim bahwa xiumin adalah matenya? Jadi tiap warga/rakyat kecil sekalipun di home town mereka akan merasakan aura ketika didekat itu yang dilihat luhan ketika didekat xiumin seperti sekarang ini_

_"hai baby baozi" luhan memang suka sekali menggoda xiumin_

_"hey tuan rusa aku tak berniat untuk adu gulat denganmu"_

_"kita bisa lanjutkan lagi diranjang nanti chagi"_

_"cih, dimimpimu tuan"_

_"dan mimpi itu berhasil membuatku terbangun dengan cairan lengket dimana-mana"_

_"YAK!" dan xiumin pun tersulut emosinya menyebabkan kertas dari hasil tes kesehatannya melambai lambai dengan indah di tangan luhan. Mengapa kertas itu tiba tiba ada di tangan luhan? Ah jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah clan blood force sudah pasti beberapa mantra dikeluarkannya tadi_

_"ohhhh jadi ini yang menyebabkanmu murung hahahaha atlit hokaido sepertimu rupanya memilik ukuran ju… hmpfhttt!" ucapan luhan terhenti karna xiumin membekapnya_

_"yak jangan keras keras tuan rusa aku malu tau!" ucap xiumin memberi death glare yang dimata luhan seperti kucing tengah merajuk wkwkwk_

_"yayaya baiklah tapi….." ucap luhan terhenti karna dia tiba – tiba merengkuh xiumin lalu memojokkannya di dingding. Tidak ada lagi tatapan usil dan jail ,yang dihadapan xiumin sekarang Tuan Rusa itu memiliki mimic wajah gentle benar benar seperti seorang seme_

_"aku bukan lah seorang penyair handal seperti Wu Yunho dalam legenda hom town xiumin, aku bukannlah seseorang yang tipe romantis seperti SE7EN hyung tapi aku xiao lu kali ini dihadapn langit dan disaksikan bumi. Aku xiao lu memohon kau menjadi milikku kim min seok" dan seketika xiumin bungkam _

_"lu… kau…"_

_"will you be my couple untill death separates?" dan seketika itu pula xiumin menangis dia tidak menyangka siswa yang ia cintai selama 2 tahun ini menyatakan perasaan padanya ya hanya padanya… only xiumin_

_"I will" ucap xiumin dengan derai air mata. Dan setelah itu luhan membuat tanda seperti kissmark di bahu xiumin lambang. Lambang kecil yaitu sebuah lingkaran dan didalamnya ada lambang liquid air, dan didalam liquid air itu ada lambang krystal es. Itulah lambang kemegahan Cland Blood Force _

_"pa…nas lu hiks" xiumin tak tau apa yang dilakukan luhan sampai harus membuka dua kancing seragamnya menyentuh bahunya lalu dia mulai merasakan panas membakar di dirinya rasanya sakit…_

_"tenang baby aku sudah selesai aku membuat tanda kepemilikan disana okay" ucap luhan sambil memeluk xiumin yang menangis. Dan sambil memeluk xiumin luhan menangis_

_"aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa nanti baozi… hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungimu agar kau tak menghilang…." _

_Maka genaplah potongan syair chiba berjudul __**Hilang…**_

**_Dibawah sepoian angin kulihat dua anak berderai air mata_**

**_Dibawah guguran daun yang diterbangkan angin kulihat dua anak saling tatap menatap_**

**_Dan dibawah hamparan ilalang sang anak menghilang membawa cinta _**

**_Bersama cinta anak yang kini menangisinya karna dia menghilang…._**

_Flashback off_

"bye bye chagi moahh " ucap luhan membuat seluruh yang ada dikelas muntah seketika

**"kau pantas jadi uke lu"**

**"dan kau pantas jadi uke ku hun"**

**"sialan kau"**

**"ups ****_gomen_**** Young Prince kkk"**

**"kalian kalau telepati terus seperti ini akan kupatahkan leher kalian"**

**"sudahlah kalian tak lihat kris hyung sudah kretek dari tadi hahahahha"**

**"SHUT UP CHANIDIOT!"**

**"kkekke calm down guys"**

Dan telepati itu berakhir dengan chanyeol yang menampar pipinya,luhan yang seenak jidat mencium orang,dan sehun dia bergetar di tempat siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Kris hehehe jangan lupa guys~ Kris seorang Pain Reader *see prolog*hehe

**"akan kubalas kau old prince"**

**"sekali mengucapkan mantra akan kututup mulutmu young prince, berhentilah kalian telepati. Tak lihat orang menatap kita aneh"**

Well…. Suasana dikelas ricuh xiumin harus merelakan pipinya dicium luhan daritadi, chanyeol berusaha mengucapkan mantra agar tamparannya berhenti begitu pula sehun dia berharap badannya ini mau berhenti dia ingin mengucapkan mantra tapi resikonya adalah mulutnya akan dibungkam kris tak pernah pandang bulu pada semua orang dan cuman chanyeol yang bisa diharapkan

**_liberación quería lanzar el dolor que este flog_**

Dan ajaib luhan berhenti menciumi xiumin *dan giliran xiumin yan mencubit luhan '-' * chanyeol yang berhenti menampar pipinya yang sudah memerah dan sehun berhenti bergetar

"Kau gila kris" - sehun

"jangan pernah memakai telepati lagi. 'Orang itu' semakin dekat dengan kita dan aku tak mau jati diri kita terbongkar dan kembali menghilangnya mate mu luhan… kau telah berani mempunyai mate yang sah setelah kau menandai xiumin maka artinya kelemahanmu ada di xiumin mengerti luhan?"

"baik kris" dan setelah itu seluruh murid keluar karna bel istirahat telah berbunyi terkecuali luhan dan xiumin

"lu apa maksud kris tadi mate? Apa itu mate lu? Aku tak tau jelaskan padaku" ucap xiumin mendekati luhan. Diluar dugaan luhan merengkuhnya dengan erat bukan pelukan mesra melainkan pelukan takut kehilangan…

"berjanjilah jangan memberi tahu yang lain nde." – luhan

"nde yakso"

"kami lebih tepatnya aku,kris,sehun,SE7EN hyung,chanyeol,chen,Lay,Aron,Yongguk,Daehyun,Jimin,Woobin, Kyuhyun,Onew dan Jonghyun kami berlima belas adalah clan terakhir dari home town… lebih tepatnya WooBin, Kris, Daehyun, Onew, Jino, Kyuhyun dan SE7EN adalah clan terakhir Mind Force dan Yongguk, Jimin, Aron, Aku, Lay, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Sehun adalah clan terakhir dari Blood Force kami berasal dari Home Town dan Kris serta Sehun adalah pangeran Kerajaan Home Town " jelas luhan

"K-kau ber…canda lu…." Ucap xiumin tergagap tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin pikirnya legenda itu sudah beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Luhan mengerti pun memangku xiumin untuk menghadapnya, dibuka dua kancing baju xiumin mempertontonkan bahu mulusnya

"Lihat ini baozi di bahu sebelah kanan-mu ada lambang ini adalah lambang Clan Blood Force artinya kau salah satu mate dari Clan Blood Force" ucap luhan meyakinkan xiumin

"bohong.. bisa saja ini tato buatanmu" xiumin mencoba menyangkal

"lihat ini xiumin.. ini bukan ilusi" ucap luhan serius tiba tiba luhan mengusap lambang itu menggunakan jari telunjuk dengan gerakan melingkar sebanyak 5 kali lalu muncullah sebuah cahaya putih kebiruan dari lambang itu

"kau sekarang percaya padaku kan kim min seok?" Tanya luhan

"nde aku percaya" tegas xiumin

"aku dulu mempunyai seorang mate perempuan namanya Lee Gae Mi namun dia meninggal. Bukan meninggal meninggalkan raga . tapi meninggal seperti menghilang di terbawa abu ini salahku karna tak sempat menandai dia sehingga dia mati karna 'orang itu'" dan pertama kalinya xiumin melihat luhan menangis dia bahkan tak menyangka luhan serapuh ini meski ada rasa sakit di ulu hatinya karna tahu bahwa dulu luhan katakanlah mempunyai kekasih dan parahnya lagi itu adalah yeoja pastilah dia dulu straight

"orang itu nugu?" xiumin

"dia sang 'Human Force'…. Clan manusia paling biadap" ucap luhan terlihat matanya menyirat amarah besar

"human force? Untuk apa dia membunuh matemu?" – xiumin

"mereka manusia biadap mereka haus akan nafsu, meskipun mereka mengatas namakan manusia tetap saja mereka mempunya kekuatan walaupun tak sebanding dengan clan yang lain, itu yang membuat human force lebih rendah dari yang lain. Seorang mate yang belum disahkan artinya bisa menjadi milik orang lain. Sedangkan takdir home town tak bisa ditentang tapi human force nekat mengambil mate milik orang lain namun mereka tidak bisa meng-sahkan mereka dengan lambang mereka, karna jika itu bukan mate mereka maka tanda itu tidak akan tercetak atau lebih tepatnya lagi mereka yang akan mati. Maka dari itu mereka langsung menandai mereka dengan menyetubuhi mereka selama 48 jam untuk penyatuan tapi itu artinya mereka melawan takdir, dan hukumnya sang mate harus mati atu lebih tepatnya menghilang, dan gaemi menghilang karna kelakuan bejat seorang human force bermarga kim itu….payahnya lagi aku tak tau namanya selain marganya. Tapi setidaknya aku masih mengingat dengan jelas wajahnya orang orang seperti dia kita sebut Destroyer Fate atau panggilannya incubus" Jelas luhan

"mengapa kau tidak mengsahkan dia jadi mate mu lu?" – xiumin

"dia tidak mau kutandai karna dia lebih memelih si incubus keparat itu ketimbang aku" –luhan

"maka dari itu aku tidak ingin kehilangan kedua kalinya lagi" ucap luhan dalam hati sambil memeluk xiumin erat berbagi kehangatan bersama mengingat salju bertebaran diluar sana…

**_Biarkan aku memeluk mu sebentar_**

**_Biarkan aku mencium mu sekali saja_**

**_Biarkan aku melindungi mu barang sedetik saja_**

**_Biar aku merengkuhmu ketika anak panah menhujamku_**

**_Biar aku melindungimu ketika belati menancap di dadaku_**

**_Biarkanlah…Biarkanlah…_**

**_Aku menemukan dirimu_**

**_Dirimu menemukanku…_**

**_Dilangit ini kita bertemu…_**

**_Sang cakrawala memisahkan…_**

"andwae…" ucap seorang namja berkepala lumayan besar sambil mengendong seekor kura kura bernama ddangkoma yang kita ketahui bernama yesung. Yah yesung idak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara luhan dan xiumin

"aku harus memberi tahu ini kepada yang lain" lalu ketika yesung berbalik dia dikagetkan melihat kyuhyun sudah ada didepannya

"kyuh…"

"aku ingin berbi…" ucapan kyuhyun terhenti karna dipotong oleh yesung

"tidak! Aku tidak mau hiks kalian monster. Monster jahat aku tidak mau berteman dengan monster jahat sepertimu hiks kenapa kyuh kenapa kau jahat hiks" ucap yesung melangkah mundur menuju lorong sungguh sakit melihat matenya menangis karna bukankah kau bisa merasakan apa yang matemu rasakan begitu juga sebaliknya bukan?

GREP~

Dalam sekali gerakan kyuhyung merengkuh matenya beserta ddangkoma tentunya

"Sungie dengarkan aku dulu" ucap kyuhyun menyebut nama kecil yesung yang membuat rona merah menjalar di pipinya

"kami bukannlah monster sungie justru kami ingin menumpas para incubus… kami ingin melindungi kalian termasuk kau sungie aku mencintaimu sungguh… tapi jika kau membenciku aku bisa menghilang dari hadapan…."

CHUP~

Kecupan manis mendarat di bibir KYUHYUN! Dalam arti YESUNG MENCIUM KYUHYUN! YESUNG YANG MENCIUM DULUAN! *reader: santai aja keles thor* sungguh diluar dugaan yesung menciumnya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja tidak lebih

"HIKS maafkan aku" oh yesung memakai tampang andalannya yaitu eksperesi memelas layaknya bocah 6 tahun dengan hidung dan pipi yang memerah bulu matanya semakin terlihat lentik ketika basah ditambah puppy eyesnya, membuat yesung semakin terlihat cute dan semakin cute *nun jauh disana author sudah mimisan berat* oh kalau sudah begini bukan hanya permintaan maafnya yang diterima melainkan juga kegiatan this and that juga bisa diterimanya/? apa kabar dengan kyuhyun? Oh jangan tanyakan dia harus mati matian menahan untuk tidak menyerang yesung disini

"iya aku maafkan lain kali jangan pakai ekspresi seperti itu lagi" – kyuhyun

"wae? Aku jelek yah hiks" ucap yesung masih tetap memakai ekspresi tadi dua kali lipat dari yang tadi oh tidak kyuhyun yang malang

"anniyo " ucap kyuhyun kalang kabut

"tapi kalau kau memakai ekspresi seperti tadi kau seperti minta ingin diperkosa sungie kau mau kuperkosa hmm" bisik kyuhyun tepat ditelinga yesung

BLUSH~~~

Dan mari kita ucapkan selamat kepada prince evil membuat muka yesung memerah sempurna bahkan sampai ketelinga.

"kurasa kalau kau yang menyentuhku aku tak masalah" ucap yesung sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tu-tunggu sejak kapan yesung mulai 'nakal' sepertinya author salah ngetik *plak #Abaikan

"ah kura kura kecilku mulai nakal rupanya" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggesekan kedua hidung mereka berbicara tengtang ddangkoma? Oh tenang saja ddangkoma sudah kabur dari tadi yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah…

"OMO! DDANGKOMAKU!" ucap yesung pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian

"Damn! Kura kura butut itu menggangu acara lovey dovey ku arggghh" ucap kyuhyun mencak mencak gak karuan/? Nah itu! yang harus kita khawatirkan adalah kyuhyun oh kasihan sekali dirimu nak~ mari kita tinggalkan

At Other Place

"ckk… manusia mana lagi yang ingin kau jadikan pelampiasan eoh Kim myungsoo"

"heh korban terakhirku itu si gadis bodoh itu… itupun sudah 200 tahun yang lalu"

"apa kau lupa dengan gundik gundikmu itu?"

"itu bukan mangsaku mereka yang memangsaku"

"ckkk lalu destinasi kita kemana hmm?"

"kau ini tidak sabaran sekali bukankah kau punya tujuan destinasi Jo Kwang Min"

"kudengar di Seoul Town High School ada yang mirip denganku jadi aku penasaran bagaimana denganmu selaku ketua Janus Kim Dong Hyun?"

"hey lengkap sekali kau memanggilku lebih baik kalian tanyakan dulu pada Bigbang dan Hyde"

"ckk donghyun pabbo bagaimana TOP? Kau selaku leader Bigbang"

"aku sih bersama taeyang dan daesung setuju saja lagipula kan disana banyak namja manis. Bagaimana denganmu leo? Kau kan ketua Hyde"

"yah kudengar ada namja bernama Huang Zi Tao dan Kim Jong In mereka berdua pemenang cosplayers tahun lalu. Kudengar selain cantik dan cute mereka juga dianugerahi tubuh seksi"

"yah keseksian mereka tidak diragukan lagi aku dan 2pm memutuskan untuk setuju" ucap seorang namja toplles sambil menshare beberapa foto tao dan kai saat cosplayer baik yang close up maupun full bodynya keliatan saat cosplayers tahun lalu di ke 11 namja yang ada disitu

"ckk jika kalian tidak bilang mereka berdua namja aku sudah mengira mereka yeoja bahkan mereka lebih cantik dari yeoja"

"baiklah aku ketua janus setuju, tinggal kau terahir infinite aoa jawabannmu?"

"kalian tanyakan saja pada sung kyu dia kan leader kami"

Sedangkan namja yang disebut sebut sebagai sungkyu tadi menatap lekat dua orang cosplayers yang memakai pakain maid khas orang belanda yang super ketat dan minim mepertontonkan paha serta buttnya yang satu berkulit agak gelap dengan surai coklat brunnete sampai bahu yang dihias dengan bando dan hiasan kupu kupu di kepalanya. Dan satunya lagi cosplayer dengan mata panda dan surai hitam panjang yang dikuncir dua menambah kesan innocent seksi pada dirinya dan mereka berdua saling merangkul dan membentuk love pada tangan mereka *maksudnya tangan kiri kai membentuk setengah love disatukan lagi dengan setengah love dari tangan kanan tao*

"FIX! Destinasi kita adalah Seoul Town High School"

"dan namja bermata panda itu adalah mangsaku" – Sungkyu

"yeah sepertinya pengganti gaemi dengan laki laki manis tak apa apa aku pilih namja berpipi bakpau itu" – myungsoo

Selebihnya menyeringai setan, membayangkan berapa ronde yang mereka habiskan tanpa peduli yah tanpa peduli bahwa… incaran mereka adalah mate dari clan lain…Ah lebih tepatnya incaran Sungkyu dan Myungsoo

**TO BE COUNTINUED **


	8. Danger

**ANNYEONG AUTHOR KAMBEK ASEKKK**

**KITA KEDATANGAN NEW MAIN CAST NIH WKWKWKKW**

**INI DIA MAIN CASTNYA :**

**Janus :**

**Dong Hyun**

**Hyun Seong**

**Kwangmin**

**Infnite :**

**Kim Sung Kyu**

**Nam Woohyun**

**Lee Howon**

**Kim Myungsoo**

**Hyde :**

**Lee Jae Hwan (Ken)**

**Kim Won Shik (Ravi)**

**Jeong Taek Woon (Leo)**

**Bigbang :**

**Dong Young BaeTae Yang**

**Choi Seung HyunT.O.P**

**Kang Dae SungDae Sung**

**2PM :**

**Ok Taekyeon**

**Jang Wooyoung**

**Lee Jun Ho**

**AND LAST IMAGINE MILIK SALAH SATU READER KITA KO CHEN TEUNG WKWKWKW**

**saatnya membalas riview~~~**

**Xyln : iya wkwkwk biasa kristao akan dimunculkan disini tapi gak banyak soalnya ada adegan 'tegang' wkwkw keknya diapa - apain deh wkwkwk ini sudah lanjut~**

**yeclouds : iya itu yesungnya tak bikin anak bandel wkwkw ini sudah lanjut^^**

**putrifibrianti96 : IYA MEREKA EMANG MANUSIA ES myungkai? hmmm *pose mikir***

**raetaoris : iya gpp jujur itu baik/?**

**dzubunny : iya heheh hmmm betul save your mate...**

**askasufa : yo ayooo sebelum terlambat wkwkkw kris memang tua/? *dirajam kris**

**yheny lusiana : iya konfliknya mulai ada nih konfliknya belum seberapa sama konflik yang akan akan terkjadi nanti wkwkwk sip hunkai ada disini lohhhhh**

** : iya gpp wks, kyusung ada disini kok ini sudah lanjut **

**AuraKim : wkwkwk mian yo woosuk bakal tampil chap depan dan kyusung juga ada disini wks ini sudah lanjut~~~**

**KSHS : liat nanti aja ya wkwkwk ini masih menjadi rahasia author/? wkwkw kasian emang si setan evil itu mweheheh ini udah lanjut**

**Guest : reader baru kalau gitu welcome ya wkwkkw iyadong harus seru biar authornya gregedt/? wks ini sudah lankut yosh!**

**devil girl : ini sudah lanjut gak ada yang rebut kai dari sehun? hmmm keknya ada deh wkwkwk**

** : mwo? kamu anak lumin sungguh tidak mirip wks kasian nih aku kasih mizone wks iya rusa itu emang mesum wks o... tidak bisa taokai memang seksi/? wkwkwk itu mimisannya dielap dulu wks ff ini memang saga kak jadi pasti castnya sudah banyak mwehehehe ini sudah lanjut~~~**

**OKAY BEFORE YOU READ MY FANFIC**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI Y.A.O.I BOY X BOY**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI DONT READ!**

**YES FOR READ RIVIEW FOLLOW AND FAV!**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIATOR! **

**HAPPY READING~~~**

**CREAMY~**

_Previous Chapter 6_

_"kudengar di Seoul Town High School ada yang mirip denganku jadi aku penasaran bagaimana denganmu selaku ketua Janus Kim Dong Hyun?"_

_"hey lengkap sekali kau memanggilku lebih baik kalian tanyakan dulu pada Bigbang dan Hyde" _

_"ckk donghyun pabbo bagaimana TOP? Kau selaku leader Bigbang"_

_"aku sih bersama taeyang dan daesung setuju saja lagipula kan disana banyak namja manis. Bagaimana denganmu leo? Kau kan ketua Hyde"_

_"yah kudengar ada namja bernama Huang Zi Tao dan Kim Jong In mereka berdua pemenang cosplayers tahun lalu. Kudengar selain cantik dan cute mereka juga dianugerahi tubuh seksi" _

_"yah keseksian mereka tidak diragukan lagi aku dan 2pm memutuskan untuk setuju" ucap seorang namja toplles sambil menshare beberapa foto tao dan kai saat cosplayer baik yang close up maupun full bodynya keliatan saat cosplayers tahun lalu di ke 11 namja yang ada disitu_

_"ckk jika kalian tidak bilang mereka berdua namja aku sudah mengira mereka yeoja bahkan mereka lebih cantik dari yeoja"_

_"baiklah aku ketua janus setuju, tinggal kau terahir infinite apa jawabannmu?"_

_"kalian tanyakan saja pada sung kyu dia kan leader kami"_

_Sedangkan namja yang disebut sebut sebagai sungkyu tadi menatap lekat dua orang cosplayers yang memakai pakain maid khas orang belanda yang super ketat dan minim mepertontonkan paha serta buttnya yang satu berkulit agak gelap dengan surai coklat brunnete sampai bahu yang dihias dengan bando dan hiasan kupu kupu di kepalanya. Dan satunya lagi cosplayer dengan mata panda dan surai hitam panjang yang dikuncir dua menambah kesan innocent seksi pada dirinya dan mereka berdua saling merangkul dan membentuk love pada tangan mereka *maksudnya tangan kiri kai membentuk setengah love disatukan lagi dengan setengah love dari tangan kanan kai*_

_"FIX! Destinasi kita adalah Seoul Town High School"_

_"dan namja bermata panda itu adalah mangsaku" – Sungkyu _

_"yeah sepertinya pengganti gaemi dengan laki laki manis tak apa apa aku pilih namja berpipi bakpau itu" – myungsoo_

_Selebihnya menyeringai setan, membayangkan berapa ronde yang mereka habiskan tanpa peduli yah tanpa peduli bahwa… incaran mereka adalah mate dari clan lain…Ah lebih tepatnya incaran Sungkyu dan Myungsoo_

===== Chapter 7 =====

**CREAMY~~**

Ditengah hamparan lautan putih yang luas disebuah sekolah tepatnya disalah satu ruangan yaitu Ballroom Theater Departement hampir seluruh jenis fakultas ada disini seperti Departement Of Music And Vocal mereka akan membuat theme song nya lalu Departement Of Culture And History mereka yang menyusun naskah ada Asane dan Akashi si cowok jepang berdandan ala handsome nerdy dan ada Departement Of Art bisa dibilang ini department yg punya jaringan lebih lebar karna ada juruasan menggambar,prosa,puisi,menari,akrobatik,seni bela diri bahkan modeling sampai make up artist pun ada disini and last Departement Of Media and IT mereka akan menyusun sound system tata _lighting_ lampu pokoknya gudangnya yg berhubungan dengan listrik kabel dan yang pasti technologi contohnya laki laki jepang dengan tinggi juga sih sekitar 178Cm, Rambut blonde sedikit warna hijau di bagian depan, bibir kucing, kulit putih, jari lentik tapi kuat untuk menghandle camera dan kabel berukuran besar, hidung bangir, rahang tegas, ber-dimple kanan kiri yang manisnya aduhai sayangnya ia jarang tersenyum, dingin dan sadis... err okay dialah Hasegawa Katayanagi biasa dipanggil Haze karna hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka latihan . Dan yang pasti mereka dekor bukanlah Ballroom Theater Departement tapi Grand Ballroom of Seoul Town High School Ballroom termewah sekaligus terluas yaitu mencapai seperempat hektar no 5 di korea selatan dan juga dilengkapi fasilitas yang lengkap tentunya dan disini lah saksi dari _akhir yang menjadi awal dari segalanya_

Hari ini mereka mulai belajar koreografi dance dan ada dance No No No milik A-Pink yang dicover dance ulang oleh Kai,Lay,Suho,Ren, dan Baekhyun semua seme terperengah melihat mereka nge-dance apalagi pas part menggoyangkan butt*pas part Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no* ekhem apalagi tambah wink cantik dari baekhyun oh okay tolong jangan deskripsikan bagaimana keadaaan seme sekarang yang pasti tujuan utama mereka saat ini adalah kalau tidak toilet ya uks…. Hehehe flower power of uke/? *eh

"ARGHHHH"

Teriakan kesakitan menggema di aula tersebut sehingga menghentikan semua kegiatan yang ada. yang kita ketahui erangan tersebut berasal dari 'Oh Sehun' maka tercenganglah mereka seorang pangeran muda mengalami kesakitan. Bahkan mereka 'yang tidak tau apa apa' juga ikut tercengang padahal tadi sehun masih sibuk melihat kai dengan tatapan 'Can-I-Touch-You-Again' nya okay baiklah saya lupa bilang bahwa kai dan sehun resmi berpacaran 'namun kai masih belum tau siapa sehun sebenarnya' jadi 'sehun belum menandakan miliknya'

"Hiks…. Sehun kau kenapa" tangisan kai langsung tumpah saat menghampiri sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini maksudnya dia khawatir karna tadi saat tatapan mereka bertemu mata sehun aneh biasanya matanya berwana coklat muda tapi tadi berwarna hitam dan lebar persis _Baby Eyes_ tiba tiba sehun ambruk batuk batuk dan mengeluarkan darah yang terakhir adalah erangan tadi

"Semuanya keluar tempat ini harus terisolir! Kai kau tunggu diluar biar aku menangani sehun!" titah lay

"ta..pi…a-"

"tidak ada tapi tapian kai keluar atau nyawa sehun hilang di tempat!" maka tanpa berfikir dua kali mereka semua keluar bahkan ballroom yg lumayan besar itu seakan tertutup menyimpan sebuah misteri seluruh ruang atau lubang yang memungkinkan cahaya masuk ditutup seketika tempat itu gelap gulita sekarang

"adikku kenapa sekarang?" – Kris

"aku tak tau Pangeran tapi yang pasti tato *read : Lambang Bangsawan Home Town* di lengan *Kanan* sehun menyala dengan terang sekarang dan kupastikan punyamu juga Pangeran tertua" ucap lay memang daritadi tatonya menyala terus yang membedakan tato mereka adalah cahaya yang mereka keluarkan yah Kris dan Sehun memilik tato dengan bentuk segilima dan didalam segilima itu ada lambang cakra berbentuk spiral*kek cakra milik naruto itu loh…* dan jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya tato itu akan menyala dengan terang, cahaya milik kris terkesan berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan dan milik sehun biru _aqua_ dan cahaya mereka sangat terang hingga mampu tertembus keluar ballroom

"tahan sebentar sehun" – Lay diapun menyiapkan mangkuk yang diisi setengah botol air dingin dicampur dengan darah sehun yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi

**_elvento albuza~ sosh! Pierrete!_**

Dan seketika darah itu menyatu dengan air menjadi beku dan mengeluarkan cahaya jingga naik keatas tepat diatas kepala sehun

"Pangeran yifan! Bagi cahayamu kedalam bongkahan es itu!" titah lay cepat. Yifan pun mengarahkan tanganya jarinya memutar seakan akan seperti spiral hisap dan cahaya itu mengikuti tarikan jari yifan dan yifan menghempaskan cahaya tersebut kearah bongkahan es itu dan sekarang bongkahan es batu itu dengan cepat berwarna merah hitam pekat dan jatuh pecah tepat diwajah sehun. Lalu keluar asap dari es tersebut merangkai kata kata di udara yang tertulis :

**_"Kalian akan kalah..._**

**_ -Human Force"_**

Dan seketika asap itu menjadi air…

"incubus…. Tak ku sangka ia akan datang secepat ini" - Kris

"sudah kuduga ini ulah incubus… darah yang dikeluarkan sehun tadi tidak merah hitam pekat tapi merah cair agak kekentalan bukan khas darah keluarga bangsawan Home Town mereka menanamkan api neraka di tubuh sehun untung kau peka dengan api kris jadi kau tak ikut muntah darah juga" – terang Lay

"hah.. pantas nafasku sesak dari tadi hey luhan kau harus jaga baozimu baik baik Incubus kim itu ikut andil dengan incubus laknat yang lain. Dia bahkan berani merampas ragaku hanya untuk melihat kai-ku Shit!" – rutuk sehun yang sudah entah sejak kapan sudah sadarkan diri dan sekarang kepalanya di perban oleh lay akibat kejatuhan es. Sedangkan luhan tangannya mengepal erat hingga kukunya memutih wajahnya merah padam dan nafasnya memburu sedangkan yang lain sudah terbiasa melihat ini mereka sudah tau 'ketika-luhan-marah-maka-akan-menjelma-menjadi-setan' terbukti karna tuan rusa ini sedang menyeringai setan

"jika incubus itu berani menyentuh 'milikku' barang se-inchi saja kupastikan dia akan jadi abu…" – tegas luhan

"lindungi mate masing masing kita harus menandai mereka secepat mungkin untuk antisipasi" – SE7EN

"jika tidak mempan bagaimana?" – woobin kali ini angkat bicara

"kita terpaksa melakukan 'penyatuan' karna mereka tidak mungkin mengincar mate yang sudah disatukan karna mereka akan mati" – SE7EN

"tapi resikonya besar mengingat mate kita kali ini manusia bukan makhluk Mind Force begitu pula dengan Blood Force mereka bukan hanya bisa bertahan selama 20 tahun tapi dalam proses itu mereka bisa mati…" – ucap daehyun sedikit agak emosi dia tidak terima jika young jaenya bernasib malang cukup hanya dia dan para clannya saja menderita jangan bawa bawa matenya dia bisa lihat dulu betapa hancurnya luhan saat dia ditinggal matenya…

"maka dari itu pasti ada jalan keluarnya" – kris

"apa maksudmu hyung jangan mengada ngada" – Sehun

"Gulungan ketiga milik akinari chiba menjelaskan semuanya termasuk mate mate kita untuk sementara yang kita lakukan adalah jangan menyerah dulu dengan keadaan dan hadapi dengan tenang" – Tegas kris entah mengapa aura yunho begitu kentara di dalam dirinya

"baiklah biar aku buka ruangan ini" – Lay

Seketika lay pun membuka ruangan ini dikejutkan oleh kai yang dengan tidak berperike-yixingan/? Langsung nyelonong/? masuk dan menabrak lay hingga terjatuh

"gelora anak muda zaman sekarang" batin lay. Oh lay yang malang dia menyadari kalau dia sudah tua rupanya/?

"mau kubantu lay?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut brunnete berbibir bagai buah cherry dengan senyum malaikatnya mengulurkan tangan dan lay masih sempat sempatnya melihat ke bokong namja tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama suho.. *lay pea-_-v #DibakarEXOFans*

"ehh.. ya makasih eum..." ucap lay sambil menyambut dengan baik bahkan dia sempat berlagak agak manly dulu hufft tipe seme aneh/? tapi ia lupa akan nama namja ini ckk lay...lay...

'bahkan kulitnya halus sekali' batin lay

"namaku suho btw" oh sepertinya suho sudah tahu penyakit lay maklum sudah tua jadi rada agak pikun *lay: gua seruduk pake tanduk unicorn gua tau rasa lu-_- | author : author cinta damai #Kabur*

"ah ya park suho"

"kim... kim suho lay… kim joon myeon"

"eh kim joon ma?" *kenapa lay ketularan tao .-.v*

"Kim Joon Myeon" ucap suho menekankan tiap katanya tanpa dia sadari dia seperti sedang mempoutkan bibirnya pada pelafalan 'on' dan 'yeon'

"ah ya! I know Zhang Joon Myeon"

"eh Kim lay kim!" ucap suho gregedt sendiri

"Zhang!"

"Kim!"

"Zhang!"

"Kim!"

"Zhang!"

"Kim!"

"Zhang!"

"Kim!"

"Zhang!"

"Kim!"

"Zhang"

"Kim! Tuan Lay terhormat!"

"ya kim.." ucap lay terhenti lalu mendekatkan mukanya ke muka suho *author tutup mata*

"tapi nanti akan menjadi Zhang setelah kau menikah denganku"

BLUSH~

"err… apa ini candaan"

"kurasa aku sedang melakukan 'pelamaran'"

"eh? Secepat itu?"

"always for you babeh"

"tapi kita belum pacaran"

"tapi aku mencintaimu dengan tulus"

"tap-"

"aku tidak terima penolakan ya atau yes?"

"sama saja tau"

"biarkan"

"I'll say no…" oh lay yang malang

"To Reject You…" – suho

"yesss gomawo chagi moah/?" sepertinya lay ketularan luhan/?

" tapi tunggu kita lulus dulu" ucap suho ketar ketir

"always yes for you beibeh/?"

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SUIT SUITTTTT OHOK OHOK *yg ohok ohok itu author ya numpang eksis dulu.-.v #Abaikan* LAYHO COUPLE NEHHHH" teriakan gaje dari seluruh murid + author + reader juga/? *plak oh ya perlu kah author ingatkan bahwa lay dan suho ada di pintu aula dan mereka tidak menyadari percakapan mereka di dengar seluruh orang disitu oh ya minus tao dan changmin juga kris dan SE7EN entahlah mereka saling tatap menatap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sekali pun yang dipikiran tao dan changmin adalah

"darimana datangnya cahaya itu? Apakah dari lampu? bagaimana mungkin seterang itu ditambah lagi saklar lampu diluar ruangan aula…" batin changmin dan tao

Oh ya apa kabar dengan hunkai? Mereka sudah mesra mode on dan sekarang sibuk menggoda kopel yg baru jadian kilat/? A.k.a LayHo dan Kristao serta SEMIN masih saling tatap menatap

**_"panda dan evil itu mulai curiga jangan banyak banyak membuang waktu…" – Sehun_**

"Sehun tadi mengapa kau batuk darah?" Tanya kai kentara sekali rasa khawatir di tiap kalimatnya

"hanya sedikit pusing tak apa apa kok" kilah sehun

"pusing hingga muntah darah begitu?" Tanya kai

"yes jonginie its okay I'm look good now right?"

"but my feel you sick…and hurt…."

"I'm always good if you always beside me hmm"

BLUSH

"Oh Sehun Pabbo!"

"im stupid cause of love chagi"

"ishhh" rengut kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan acara pouting kai diakhiri dengan pelukan hangat dari sehun awww

"kyuh…."

"nde sungie?"

"aku mau digombali juga seperti hunkai" ucap yesung dengan puppy eyesnya

"eumm bapak kamu polisi ya?" ucap kyuhyun memulai gombalannya

"iya! Iya! Kok kamu tau?" jawab yesung semangat

"tuh si Jino di tilang bwakakakakk" ternyata yesung dikerjai qaqa oh yesung yg malang

"kau jahat kyuh…." Ucap yesung dengan mata berkaca kaca oh kau berhasil membuat uri yesung menangis kyuhyun

"eh…eh…eh… aku hanya bercanda sungie sungguh"

"hiks kau jahat kyuh huweeee" dan tangisan yesung pun pecah

"yak kau apakan anak sulungku!" ucap key murka

"yak kau menyakiti hati idolaku" kali ini jino angkat bicara

Dan akhirnya kyuhyun harus melawan duo uke yang satu emak emak bawel/? Yang satu anak cecurut *dimata kyuhyun ya qaq bukan author ;-;* dan hasilnya adalah kyuhyun tidak boleh menyapa melihat bahkan menemui yesung selama 1 minggu dan parahnya lagi yesung meng-iyakan 'balas dendam' pikirnya hehehe ucapkan selamat datang kepada penderitaan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat mweheheheh

Okay back to taoris dan SEMIN mereka saling tatap menatap sampai akhirnya changmin angkat bicara

"nugu akinari asane?" Tanya changmin

DEG

Seketika kris dan SE7EN beku ditempat darimana changmin tau…

**TO BE COUNTIUNED**


	9. Consolidation

**ANNYEONG HASEYOOOOOO**

**AUTHOR KAMBEK QAQA**

**HADIR DENGAN UNAME BARU DAN AVA BARU**

**WAJIB HARUS LIAT AVANYA KARNA TAONYA CANTIK BANGET ASDFGHJKL**

**SUDAH BERAPA ABAD SAYA MENINGGALKAN FF INI MWEHEHEHHE **

**MIAN READERS AUTHOR SEDANG SIBUK UTS DAN PERSIAPAN JADI OSIS**

**ASEKKKKK  
**

**DAN SEKARANG AUTHOR SUDAH SELESAI UTS DOAIN SEMOGA NILAI ULANGANNYA BAGUS YA WKWKWKW**

**CUAP CUAP AUTHOR :**

**BANYAK BANGET READERS YANG NANYA "AUTHOR CERITANYA PENDEK BANGET JADI BIKIN PENASARAN" HEHEH BUKAN MAKSUD AUTHOR BIKIN CERITANYA PENDEK QAQA TAPI DI MS. WORD RATA RATA PALING PENDEK ITU 8 HALAMAN APAKAH ITU MASIH KURANG JUGA HIKS KASIHAN TANGAN SAYA DAN KENAPA JATUHNYA JADI PENASARAN JELAS LAH DISINI AUTHOR MENUNTUT KETELITIAN KALIAN KARNA AUTHOR SELALU MENYISIPKAN BEBERAPA PUISI ATAU QUOTES DARI YUNHO MAUPUN JAEJOONG KAN? HEHEHEH KARNA DENGAN ITU MEREKA AKAN MENDAPAT CLUE! JADI TANPA KALIAN SADARI AUHTOR TELAH MENYISIPKAN CLUE BAIK DI DALAM CERITA MAUPUN SAAT MEMBALAS RIVIEW JUGA JUDUL CHAPTER SELALU AUTHOR SISIPKAN CLUE HEHEH JADI BAGI KALIAN YANG PENASARAN CERMATI BAIK BAIK YOO**

**TERUS ADA LAGI READERS YANG NANYA "AKHIRNYA SAD/HAPPY ENDING THOR?" NAH JUJUR YA JUJUR AWALNYA AUTHOR MAU BIKIN SAD ENDING DENGAN PASANGAN TAORIS DAN AREN DAN JUGA XIUMIN YANG AKAN MENINGGAL NAH BERHUBUNG FANS MEREKA BANYAK DAN AUTHOR TAKUT DIGEBUG MASA.-.V JADI AUTHOR MAU NANYA NIH READERS SEKALIAN MAU HAPOY ENDING ATAU SAD ENDING? ITU TERSERAH KALIAN  
**

**TRUS ADA YANG NANYA LAGI "AUTHOR KAN COUPLENYA BANYAK BISA GAK BAGI SECARA ADIL?" NAH UNTUK ITU KALIAN LIAT SENDIRI KAN BAHWA TIAP CHAPTER ADA DUA ATAU TIGA COUPLE MUNCUL DAN ITU AUTHOR BIKIN SELANG SELING MISAL BAEKYEOL MUNCUL DI CHAP SATU NANTI HUNKAI MUNCUL DI CHAP DUA BEGITU SETERUSNYA TAPI NANTI PAS PEMENTASAN TENTU SAJA SEMUA COUPLE MASUK JADI KALIAN TENAG AJA OKAY**

**ADA JUGA READERS YANG NANYA "AUTHOR FFNYA BIKIN GREGEDT JADI PUSING" APAKAH KALIAN TERMASUK GOLONGAN INI? WKWKW SESUNGGUHNYA AUHTOR BIKIN INI FF DARI AWAL GAK BIKIN PENASARAN TAPI MALAH JADI PENASARAN JADI AUTHOR MINTA MAAF YA WKWKWKWK TAPI TENANG AUTHOR SELALU MENYISIPKAN SEDIKIT HUMOR BIAR NGGAK TEGANG/?**

**ADA PULA YANG NANYA KEK GINI "AUTHOR ADA SEQUELNYA NGGAK?" JUJUR AUTHOR GAK BIKIN SEQUELNYA TAPI MUNGKIN AUTHOR BIKIN EPILOG ATAU NGGAK OMAKE BONUS BUAT READERS TERCINTAH/? TAPI SEKALI LAGI ITU TERSERAH READERNYA WKWKWK **

**OKAY TANPA BANYAK TANYA SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~**

**raetaoris : Iya wkwk jadi humor tapi tenang aja di chap ini muncul taoris/? dan juga agak sedikit 'tegang' wkwkwkkw gak bisa bayangin? tenang disini sudah ada sungkyu tao momentnya loh...  
**

** saya. orchestra : wkwkwk sama saya juga gregedt eits kamu tidak boleh mengembat suho entar diseruduk tanduk unicorn tau rasa lu wkwk auhtor memang suka naruto atau lebih tepatnya pair sasu naru wkwkwkw **

**Ko Chen Teung : wkwkk ketinggalan? awas entar bacanya jangan ngebut loh wkwkwk iya sungkyu suka sama tao u,u dan disini dia memulainya mweheheh tenang haze memang jadi cameo tapi dia mempunyai peran penting bersama asane dan handsome nerdy *ayo tebak siapa wkwkw* jadi sengaja saya buat tidak ngomong dulu biar misterius ini sudah lanjut~~~**

**putrifibrianti96 : iya hunkainya so sweet iya wkwk sangat susah membaginya .-.v tapi tenang aja tetap kita buat selang seling kok dipanjangin? hmm emang kurang panjang yah? wkwk yaudah entar saya panjangin lagi wkwkwk thanks yoo**

**askasufa : iya perangnya sudah di mulai heheheh iya hunkai so sweet banget, wkwkw mungkin luhan masih trauma makanya dia takut hehehe, iya ya lay kurang tepat nembaknya wkwkkw, hahaha siapa suruh ngerjain yesung kena batunya kan wkwkwkkwkwk, si evil tau darimana? liat chapter 5 hayoooo wkwkkw  
**

**yheny lusiana : wkwkw sama saya juga ngakak pas ngetiknya mweheheh iya hunkai sosweetnya wkkwkwk hahaha setan evil itu gak usah dikasihani wkwkkwk iya sama sama makasih ya udah mau nunggu cerita ini wkwkkwkw**

**dzdubunny : wkwk iya sehun kena guna guna mwehehhehehhe iya lay emang spesialis tabib di clan blood force. iya emang layho pasangan paling aneh tegang? hmmm dichap ini bakal author bikin tegang mwehehhe tinggal liat nanti kalian ikutan tegang atau nggak wkwkw **

**Xyln : ini sudah lanjotttttttttt**

**WOOSUK AND TAORIS SHIPPER : yap betul banget yang masuk ke raga sehun itu myungsoo mian ya woosuknya belum masuk hiks okay ini sudah lanjutttttt**

**Frozen Deer : wkwkwk sayang sekali qaqa ff ini rated T mweheheheh iya gpp kok  
**

**Aura Kim : kyusung emang udah jadi pasangan kekasih qaq wkwkwkwk iya nih ciye layho jadian wkwkwkwk iya wkwkw rasain si kyuhyun udah diomelin kena hukuman juga wkwkwkwk ini sudah lanjutttttttttt**

**Nur Mutmainnah : wkwkwk agak pendek? padahal sampai 9 halaman loh qaq-v kurang memuaskan wah wahhhh wkwk diusahain memuaskan deh/? ini sudah lanjutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt  
**

**OKAY SEMUA SUDAH DIBALAS REVIEWNYAAAA SEKALI LAGI KHAMSAHAMNIDA~~~~~  
**

**BEFORE YOU READ MY FANFIC**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

**THIS IS YAOI Y.A.O.I BOY X BOY **

**IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI DONT READ MY FANFIC1**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIATOR!**

**YES FOR READ! FOR REVIEW! FOR FAVORITE! FOR FOLLOW!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

**CREAMY~~~~**

_Previous Chapter 7_

_ "kau jahat kyuh…." Ucap yesung dengan mata berkaca kaca oh kau berhasil membuat uri yesung menangis kyuhyun_

_"eh…eh…eh… aku hanya bercanda sungie sungguh"_

_"hiks kau jahat kyuh huweeee" dan tangisan yesung pun pecah_

_"yak kau apakan anak sulungku!" ucap key murka_

_"yak kau menyakiti hati idolaku" kali ini jino angkat bicara _

_Dan akhirnya kyuhyun harus melawan duo uke yang satu emak emak bawel/? Yang satu anak cecurut *dimata kyuhyun ya qaq bukan author ;-;* dan hasilnya adalah kyuhyun tidak boleh menyapa melihat bahkan menemui yesung selama 1 minggu dan parahnya lagi yesung meng-iyakan 'balas dendam' pikirnya hehehe ucapkan selamat datang kepada penderitaan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat mweheheheh_

_Okay back to taoris dan SEMIN mereka saling tatap menatap sampai akhirnya changmin angkat bicara_

_"nugu akinari asane?" Tanya changmin _

_DEG_

_Seketika kris dan SE7EN beku ditempat darimana changmin tau… _

===== Chapter 8 =====

**CREAMY~~~**

Dan seketika kelas pun menjadi hening akinari asane? Siapa seseorang itu? Setau mereka yang ada michigo asane

"minku mungkin maksudmu michigo asane kali" – celetuk himchan

"anniyeo aku tahu persis kemarin SE7EN hyung bilang akinari asane"

_Flashback On_

_"Chogiyo~" kini suara berat SE7EN menginterupsi seorang yeoja berwajah oriental khas jepang bernama Michigo Asane_

_"nde SE7EN-shi? " ucap asane lembut_

_"dari mana kau tahu sajak sajak yang kau ucapkan tadi?lalu apakah kau mengenal Akinari Chiba?" _

_"aku mengetahuinya dari penilitian SE7EN-shi. Toh mengapa kau bertanya? Kau seperti menemukan suatu kalimat dalam penggalan suatu kalimat yang pernah kau dengar sebelumnya" ucap asane tenang _

_"ani… hanya saja kalimat itu sangat luar biasa dan pasti diucapkan oleh orang yang luar biasa" tegas SE7EN_

_Lalu asane tertawa lembut lalu beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan "Annyeong Choi Dong Wook-shi" lalu menghilang._

_ "mengecoh kami dengan margamu asane? Cih yang benar saja ckk Akinari Asane…."ucap SE7EN_

_Flashback Off_

"oh itu hahahah aku punya teman minku namanya akinari asane… kupikir akinari itu michigo asane karna mereka berdua mirip" – elak SE7EN

"bohong…." Ucap tao lirih meskipun dapat didengar

"kalian berbeda…. Dari awal berbeda.. maksudku suhu tubuh kalian selalu hangat bahkan saat musim salju ini… iris mata kalian juga selalu berubah – ubah warna… dan lagi…. Tadi ada cahaya didalam saat sehun pingsan tidak mungkin dari lampu karna saklar ada di luar dan aku hafal betul warna cahaya lampu itu putih bukan biru ke merahan… sebenarnya kalian siapa?..." – changmin

"dan lagi…kulit kalian sangatlah pucat terlebih kulit sehun dan kris gege…" –tao

"kalian terlalu banyak berkhayal kami hanyalah murid biasa sama seperti kalian dan tadi cahaya itu dari lighting milik haze jadi kalian jangan berimajinasi berlebihan dan kalau suhu tubuh kami hangat mungkin pengaruh suhu didalam ruangan dan cara kami berpakaian dan untuk masalah kulit sulli pun sama putihnya jadi jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal…" tutur seorang namja berpostur tinggi bernama chanyeol mereka belum pernah melihat chanyeol seserius ini bahkan setelah dua tahun mereka bersama chanyeol selalu bertindak freak dan jail…

"kurasa tak ada masalah lagi kai ajak sehun ke uks… dan kau huang.. ikut aku ke gudang" – tutur kris singkat dan dengan paksa menarik tangan tao untuk segera keluar

GREP~

"mau kau bawa ke mana anakku tuan wu?" – key

"aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya dan lagi tao sudah besar kau tidak usah kena syndrome tao complex kucing betina"

"yak tao berada dipengawasanku dan lagi tao masih terlalu polos jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku kena syndrome tao complex mu itu!" ucap key agak meninggi sungguh key terlalu sensitive berbau hal dengan tao

"ckk… yak kim ki bum…kupastikan satu hal sebelum ini terlambat tao pergi denganku atau kupastikan hidupnya tidak akan tenang.." Ucap kris sambil memberikan tatapan mematikannya *bayangin aja waktu pas kris marah marah saat di mv drama growl*

DEG~

"bicara apa kau kris! Jangan bercanda!" kali ini suho angkat bicara sudah cukup kegaduhan ini jangan tambah lagi

"aku tak pernah main main dengan ucapanku camkan itu…" jawab kris dingin lalu menarik tao hingga keluar kelas….

"hiks gege appoh… hiks" ucap tao kesakitan dia miris melihat tangannya mulai memerah dan nyeri akibat pegangan kris yang terlalu cepat ada yang aneh dengan kris dia dingin dan kasar…dan lagi kris tidak biasanya memanggil tao dengan huang biasanya peach, panda, baby, tao-er atau panggilan manis lainnya

"jangan lembek tao kau ini namja…" ucap kris dingin

"memang kita mau kemana geh ughh appoh,,," ucap tao menahan sakit

"ketempat yang pasti aku dan kau suka hhahahah" ucap kris tertawa entahlah tawanya mengerikan dan lagi tao merasa tidak aman dengan kris….

At Class…

"dia aneh…." – gumam changmin dia tahu satu hal kris selalu lembut dengan tao

Tiba tiba datanglah sesosok perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama asane datang dengan tergopoh gopoh sepertinya dia habis berlari

"hosh… hosh… di mana hosh… tao dan hosh kris hah,…." Ucap asane panik dan tersendat sendat

"mereka baru saja keluar" – Key

"sial kenapa kalian tidak mencegatnya" rutuk asane

"kris bilang dia butuh bicara empat mata dengan tao" – jelas changmin

"hah kalian bodoh atau bagaimana yak kris kerasukan incubus sungkyu!" – gertak asane

"tapi bagaimana mungkin tidak ada hal yang berbeda dari kris baik mata maupun cahayanya tidak bereaksi" – sehun

"lagian apa itu incubus?" kali ini himchan angkat bicara

"heishhh jangan lupa sungkyu human force tingkat 10! Dia mampu menyerupai seseorang baik dari suara maupun bentuk tubuh… kris yang asli pasti disekap entah dimana!"

"DAMN! Kenapa kita bisa lupa" rutuk yongguk

"SE7MIN dan Woo bin cari kris yang asli.. Lay dan Luhan lindungi seluruh penghuni kelas ini… dan Aku, Yongguk dan Aron bantu cari tao dan kris palsu segera ah shit haze dimana" – geram asane

"haze untuk apa?" – ren

"jangan banyak Tanya akan kujelaskan nanti cepat laksanankan perintahku dan satu hal jangan pernah ada yang berani keluar dari kelas mengerti" titah asane

"baik" ucap mereka serempak

Lalu merekapun berpencar… sungguh mereka tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi dimana gaemi menghilang setelah penyatuan pemaksaan… sudah cukup luhan yang kehilangan jangan sampai pangeran mereka juga karna bangsawan home town ketika kehilangan matenya dia tidak akan terkendali… oh bahkan masih ingat dibenak mereka ketika yunho menemukan jaejoong menangis karna seekor harimau seluruh hutan terlarang rata dengan tanah beserta penghuninya serta harimau tadi sungguh mengerikan….

SE7MIN and Woo Bin side

"dimana pangeran tertua berada hah kenapa sulit sekali" – rewel woo bin memang dari tadi mereka berpencar pasti ujung ujungnya bertemu di pohon tua yang rindang di belakang sekolah

"aneh dari tadi kita berpencar tempat tempat itu saja dan lagi kita ketemu di pohon tua ini" keluh SE7MIN

_"ikuti kata hatimu karna ialah kompas yang paling akurat…"_

_"Ikuti kata hatimu… _

_Maka ia akan menuntunmu seperti langit menuntun awan_

_Membantu mu berjalan seperti ombak yang menari…."_

_"Jadilah naga api…_

_Menyemburkan hawa hangat disetiap jejaknya_

_Mesipun kadang membakar bakung bunga ditaman"_

Tiba tiba saja SE7MIN dan woo bin mengingat penggalan kalimat yunho… kata hati… kompas… awan…menari…taman… hangat…api.. dan…

"LAB FISIKA!" ujar SE7MIN dan woo bin bersamaan Yah mereka tau lab fisika adalah rumah kaca yang dibangun terpisah dekat dengan taman dan ruang club tari dan juga mampu melihat awan dan dirumah kaca suhunya selalu hangat… dan segera saja mereka kesana

Tao and Kris(sungkyu) side

Kris mengajak tao kelantai atas gudang sound system sudah sangat jarang gudang itu dipakai dan lagi tao baru merasakan kejanggalan…. ada kasur berukuran king size yang ditaburi kelopak mawar… ini sungguh aneh

BRUK~

Dan dalam sekali hentak kris mebanting tao ke kasur sepertinya kris tau bahwa kaki tao tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat mengingat kecelakaan yang pernah dialaminya

"hiks gege mau apa hiks tao takut…" dan tangisan tao pun pecah sungguh ia ketakutan sekarang

"gimana kau suka huang… hmm" ucap kris menimpa dan mengunci badannya tao… menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher tao…

"hiks kris gege kenapa..hiks" air mata masih mengalir dimata tao

PLAK!

Tiba tiba saja kris menampar tao

"jangan sebut nama dia huang hanya ada kau dan aku" – Kris palsu/?

"hiks kau siapa dimana kris gege yang sebenarnya hiks" – isak tao

"hahhaha aku? Siapa? Ah lebih baik kau tau rupaku yang sebenarnya…." – ucap seseorang yang menyerupai kris tersebut

Tiba tiba saja kris bangun dari kasur lalu cahaya hitam menyilaukan keluar dari namja itu hingga tao harus menyipitkan matanya tiba tiba sosok kris telah menghilang yang ada sosok laki laki berkulit putih iris matanya hitam besar tampak seperti _baby eyes_ dengan hiasan eyeliner dimatanya mempertegas mata tajamnya dengan rambut coklat _platina_ mengenakan baju serba hitam dan jubah hitam yang menjuntai sampai ujung kakinya*bayangin aja jubah mv mama exo*

"aku Incubus Sungkyu human force tingkat 10…"

At Class Side

Suasana dikelas tampak tegang bahkan mereka melupakan bahwa taeyeon songsaenim tidak masuk hari ini dan membubarkan mereka untuk besok kembali latihan lalu mereka meraa hawa dingin yang menusuk bahkan mereka sudah mengatur pemanas ruangan hingga 54° C tapi tetap saja hawanya tetap dingin ini sungguh aneh dan tiba tiba langit menghitam lalu muncul beberapa kilat petir dengan suara yang menggelegar ….

PRANG~~

Dan seketika mereka terpaku ketakutan…..bukan karna suara pecahan jendela atau jendela yang pecah itu bukan….. tapi 'sesuatu yang membuat jendela itu pecah' yah burung merpati yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah karna darah membanjiri tubuh merpati tersebut krystal dan sulli bahkan sudah pingsan tepat dipangkuan luna dan amber yang kebetulan berdiri disamping mereka, begitupun dengan yang lain terkecuali Jong Suk,Young Jae, Key, Jino, Changmin, Yesung, Himchan, Jungkook, Ren, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Daehyun, Onew, Jonghyun, Kyuhyun, Jimin, Luhan, Lay, Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun dan yang pasti Amber dan Luna tentunya. Terutama untuk himchan yang yakin bahwa ada pangeran home town disini dan changmin yang merasakan keganjilan… serta ren dia mendapat bisikan aneh…

**_"jangan benci musuhmu karna dia tahu kelemahanmu…"_**

Bisikan itu selalu ren ingat apalagi dia melihat sesosok namja tengah senyum dengan doe eyesnya 'cantik' itu yang dipikirkan oleh ren

"ada apa ini?" – kaget kyungsoo karna dia hampir terkena pecahan jendela tersebut karna posisinya berdiri di dekat jendela untung chen reflek menangkapnya jadi bisa dibilang chen terkena serpihan kaca tersebut *jadi chen memuluk kyungsoo dan memunggungi jendela*

"kau tak apa chen?" –lay

"tak apa geh…. Lihat tak ada yang lecet" – chen

"go-gomawo…" – gugup D.O sungguh kyungsoo hanyalah namja yatim piatu yang cupu penerima beasiswa dan ditolong oleh pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan golden voicenya Untung chen tidak apa apa kalau tidak dia bisa bernasib sama dengan amber dan tao menjadi korban _bullying_

"jangan gugup soo-ie yang perlu kita gugupkan adalah siapa dalangnya?" – chen

BLUSH~

Apa tadi kyungsoo tak salah dengar? Soo ie? Demi apa chen sang prince memanggilnya dengan embel embel soo-ie? 'sungguh jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku!' kira kira begitulah yang ada di batinnya

Lalu tiba tiba hawa sangat mencekam keluar dan muncul sosok ah lebih tepatnya dua sosok orang berjubah yang satu mirip anak Departement Of Art yang sedang pingsan dipangkuan suho bernama 'Jo Young Min' yang membedakannya orang ini matanya hitam besar mirip baby eyes dan rambut berwarna hitam sedangkan young min rambutnya blonde yang satunya pun memiliki mata yang sama tampan seperti ullzang dan mata mereka kembali seperti semula hitam biasa normal…

"Incubus kim bersaudara…." – gumam chen

"halo tuan rusa…" ucap orang yang disamping seseorang yang mirip young min tadi sambil menyeringai

"kau…" ucap luhan geram

"ah tak kusangka matemu yang ini lebih manis dan lebih rawr dari gaemi" ucap orang yang mirip young min tadi

"jangan sentuh baoziku…" ucap luhan sambil memegang erat tangan xiumin

"ah aku kalah stat darimu luhan kau sudah menandainya ya… sayang sekali ah bagaimana dengan namja berkulit tan ini" ucap orang di sebalah orang yang mirip young min tadi

"k-kau nu…gu….se…se..yo" ucap kai gagap ia ketakutan sekarang bahkan sehun mencoba memeluknya erat untuk menenangkan kai

"ah kami belum berkenalan ya hhahha kami incubus kim bersaudara" ucap orang yang mirip young min tadi

"aku kim kwang min"

"dan aku kim myung soo…."

"dan kami kesini untuk mengambil para mate kalian hahahha"

"dan sungkyu sudah 'memulainya'"

**_Apakah tao bisa terselamatkan?_**

**_atau malah tao harus bernasib sama seperti gaemi?_**

**_Apakah kris berhasil ditemukan?_**

**_atau malah terlambat?_**

**_Apa yang dilakukan dua incubus kim bersaudara?_**

**_atau malah kai yang bernasib sama dengan gaemi?_**

**_Lalu kemanakah haze?_**

**_apa hubungannya haze dengan ini semua?_**

**_Dan apa benar michigo asane adalah akinari asane?_**

**_atau malah asane yang sesungguhnya bersembunyi?..._**

**_"terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa diuraikan_**

**_berharap aksi nyata menjawab semuanya_**

**_aku berdiri disini bersama 'dia'_**

**_membantu kalian dalam kesusahan_**

**_aku menemukan dirimu_**

**_dirimu menemukanku _**

**_dilangit ini kita bertemu_**

**_sang cakrwala memisahkan..." - SOMEONE  
_**

**TO BE COUNTINUED~**


End file.
